Pontiac
by Billy Bob 2010
Summary: As a man finds others survivors in a world infested with zombies. He struggles to keep his sanity in a chaotic world. Please review. Tell me if you like it. Or if you hate it.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Fan fiction. I'm hoping for lots of reviews. The good, The bad and The ugly. It doesn't matter iv heard worst thing from myself. Hell It took every thing I had just to post this. I don't do to well with speaking in front of groups. Or sharing thing like my thought or ideas on any thing. So this was Really nerve wracking.

* * *

Chapter 1 Two week after Alameda

Its late summer time and early dawn in the state of Pennsylvania It's a cold and cloudy morning. But this doesn't stop the birds from sing their song. As if they are trying to manipulate the sun to come out from hiding. Last night was a cold one and now the grass is covered by morning dew. Somewhere outside Frenchville there a clearing surrounded by the forest and a ten foot high chain link fence. At near the northern/western part is an old hunting/Fishing resort. To the south is a lake and a small river that runs north/east to south to the lake. Next to the river is a small tan building made of cinder blocks there s a bridge that crosses the river it leads to a firing rang.

On the hill to the north is a big white man. He s wearing tan vest with six s long ammo pocket with magazines in them and on the back are two steel fighting bars in tight fitting pockets. He has a P 90 SMG slung behind his back. The vest is over a white T-shirt. There s a black revolver in a holster at his hip. Over dark blue denim jeans and tan leather boots tuck under pants legs. He also wears a black Pontiac baseball cap. He stood in front of two fresh dug graves. He had dug them one weeks and five days ago when he returned home from Alameda Ca. There lied his parents. They had died like most people in this hell that was now his reality.

Two mouths and two week ago is when this nightmare started. He was a twenty three year old six and a haft feet tall and one hundred and ninety five pounds. He averagely built but twenty pounds over weight or so he figured. He was a road trip when this all started. He was lost in the old world and he had no ideal who or what he was meant to be. He was in a bad way so his family encourages him to go on this road trip to find himself. It all started when some igit ate a burger from a gas and gulp. It was calming knowledge you don't ever eat the food from a Gas and Gulp. I mean they didn't have the best record when it came to food safety. It's like you don't drink the water in Mexico. Still this was way worse then spending your entire day hugging a toilet from eating some bad food. It was start of the Zombie Apocalypse. He uses to love almost anything zombies and now he was in his very own zombie movie. Not the George A. Romero slow zombies but the Zack Snyder fast zombies from the Dawn of the Dead Remake. Now there not that fast but dam closes enough. He took his hand and reached in his front jeans pocket. He pulled out a note to read it again.

Son were sorry for not being home when you got. I'm afraid I got bad news your Brother. He got biting a few day ago. We had a run in with three of those thing and he saved us. He took his life knowing it would be to hard for us to do it. The church is boarded up real good and those thing can t get in. But we've been trapped in here for some time now and all the foods we had is gone. We've waited as long as we could for help to come but it never came. We took a vote and we decided to end it. There' a doctor here with us. He's mixing up something for us to cross over peaceful. Were sorry and good bye

Love you Mom and Dad. We hope your safe and please forgive us.

He folded the note back up as tears started to fill his eyes. It was about two weeks ago when he broke into the church to find the mass suicide inside. He locked his jaw shut and closed his hands into fist. He tried to fight it. God knows he tried fighting it. But it was no good any more. His body started to shack uncontrollably. It was coming for him again his very own demon his cruse. A hopeless, lifeless, empty, and apathetic filling came over him consuming all of him from the inside out. He was falling back into the freezing black hole that was at his core. Every breath got harder and felt like breathing in freezing cold air. And it was there again. A whisper came from a dark corner in his mind. Their dead and it's your entire fault. Where were you when they needed you and you left them here to die? You left them to die. You selfish baster if you'd stayed here and didn't leave they still be alive. Now you're all alone. With those words he broke down. He collapsed to the ground like a bag of bricks and couldn't breathe. He laid there on his knees facedown in the grass with his hand covering the back of his head as hyper ventilating sobbing. He couldn't fight it any more.

He's been fighting this demon every day of his life and every day he said no to what it wanted him to do. He survived Alameda and made it across the continental U.S. infested with cannibal freaks. Just to be with his family again. But when he got home he found his family gone. He thought he could go on with out his family. After all that why he chose to stay at his aunt and uncle places. That why he brought his parents there to be buried. So he could visit them when ever he wanted to. But what was the point now. He was so very much alone in a world full of monsters that wanted nothing more then him dead or like them. He took a deep breath of could morning air. He reached for his revolver at his side taking it out of its holster and put it to his head. In one fast motion he pulled the trigger. Click

* * *

So that it. I realized that some of this story may at times seem depressing. Especially this chapter. But I hope it wasn't to Depressing.


	2. Chapter 2  Waking Up

********

Chapter 2

Waking up

His heart was pounding as he open his eyes . He was still there . He then pulled the trigger again . Click , click ,click, click, click , click , click and one more time . No he yelled with disappointment . He open the revolver up to check the ammo . Thinking he forgot to load it and he was shock at what he found . It was loaded and they where all duds every last one . Maybe it was the firing pin it was an old revolvers after all . So he pulled the hammer back and locked it in place . He looked down onto a perfectly well maintained firing pin .

Then he reloaded his revolver and took the duds out and pot them in a pocket of his vest . He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up to the sky . It was still dark and gloomy . It wasn't fare . How could all the bullets have been duds . One maybe but all six's . What was the odds of that happening . He was about to try again when he started to become very tired . So he got up and walked to the house .

"What are you doing?" The voice in head asked.

"I'm to tired to deal with you right now . So I'm going to take nap and then I'll kill us." Said the man out load to him self .

"If you kill us now you won't be tired any more." Whispered the voice .

"Shut up already ! You won . I'm not in that much of a hurry to get to hell." Screamed the man to him and the hole world to hear him .

"You not in a hurry to get to Hell . You idiot your already in Hell." Screamed the voice .

He ignored the voice the rest of the way to the house . When he got inside he didn't bother locking the door behind him . He made his way up the stairs to a dimly lit living room . He collapse on the couch and started to drifted away to dream land . To escape the nightmare that his life and the voice that was still screaming at him .

His family was there waiting for him . Stand above him on a cloud in the golden sky .

"No this can't be real . I must be dreaming." He thought to him self .

"Your right Brother . You are dreaming." His little brother answered with a big smiled on his face .

"How did you know what I was thinking." He yelled at the persons that looked like his brother .

"Your dreaming bud." Said his father .

"Bud ! Nnooo you don't get to call me that ! My Dad the only one that can call me that." The man yelled with tears starting from in his eyes .

"He is your father just like I'm your Mother and that's your Brother". Said his mother with a smile .

"Noooo Your not my family." Screamed the man up at them .

"Where not your family ? How can you be so sure?" His mother asked .

"My family dead They died along with the rest of the world . They died by there own hands." Said the man looking down at the grounds . With tears streaming down his face . He started to fill very uncomfortable . Maybe he should have listen to the voice after all .

"Ok brother then If were not your Family then who or what are we?" Asked his Brother .

"You're my subconscious . Trying to stop me from giving up the struggle for life." He answered .

"Ok that possible son." Said his mother and father together .

"But tell us what your family would say if they where here." His brother asked .

He didn't answer him back .

"Ok you don't have to say it you know what they would say . This is what we would say . We know your hurting and fill alone more now then ever . We know there a dark thought in your head that torturing you at ever chance it gets . But you can fight it . You can learn how to use it." His family answered together .

"I can't . It just so hard to fight it any more . I'm so exhausted I can't do it . I'm sorry." He thought to him self .

"Yes you can fight it . You already did before you fell a sleep." They Said to him .

"How do I fight it?" He asked .

"You have to leave here . The loneliness here is feeding it . It's making it stronger . That why it fills so unbearable Now . You can't stay here you have to leave and look for other survivors . Help them Survive in this world." They answered .

"The loneliness is what make it hard for me to deal with this now." He said to his family .

"Yes that it." They said to him .

"How do I find other out there?" He asked his family .

His family said . "Trust your instincts go where your heart says to go . You have to wake up now . We love you and be careful out there."

"I love you guys to." He said to them as they disappeared before he woke up .

He woke up and sat up . He ran his hands through his hair and it came to him Pontiac , Mi . That where he had to go first . He looked at his watch it was eleven o clock . He got up and went to get some breakfast to eat .

"What happen ? You seem different." Asked the voice .

"O im not going through with killing us." He said comely .

"What you can't . We had a deal." yelled the voice .

"No . Well you should have gotten it in weighting . Ha ha ha! Plus your just along for the ride . So deal with it." He answered back with a big grin on his Face .

The voice started to scream and freak out as he sat there eating breakfast . But he just Ignored it and fished it . He washed the dishes and started gather stuff he d might need . That included canned and jarred food he place them in boxes . Then filled a couple of leather duffel bags with clean clothes and razors , tooth brush , tooth paste . Along with some Entertainment his favorite DVDs and books .

He took every thing down to the garage . His uncle house is rather big and it has a garage that capable of holding four large S.U.V. and it has two long garages door . The garage on the right side of the front entrance . There are two Pontiacs in the garage . The ones a metallic red two thousand and eight G8 GXP GT and the other is a two thousand and ten AWD stealth black Vibe . Both cars have tinted widows .

He then loaded ever thing into the G8 truck . He started with four five gallons no spill gas cans putting them on the right side . After he tightly secured them . He then loaded the other supplies in the trunk then closed it . He then went up stairs to went around to each room making sure every thing was turned off and on plugged from the wall . Then he went back down to the garage where he walked to driver side . He open the door and looked around garage to see if there was anything he forgot .

He then saw that the houses power plant manager computer was on . So he walks over and click the shut down option to shout it off . Four types of power system open up in a list form next to each one was buttons that said . Turn system off mechanically from here .

The house has four types of power wind , hydro , solar and battery power . Each could be safely turned off mechanically by using the computer all except battery power . He went down the list and clicked on each button going down the list . As he did this the each power system safely turn off . The vertical wind mill slowly slid down into a air tight case that protected them in the ground and the solar panels rotated flat and slide under a protection box . The hydro power generator water intake pipe slid closed . The screen had on it . Primary power sourer turned off . Please go and manually set up system from their location . To turn them back on . And the house is now on battery power total time till depletion of energy . Thirty hours and twenty minutes . If going on trip more then the time allowed please turning this computer off and then hit kill switch to the left to safely turn off battery power . He turned off the computer and he hit the kill switch . The green light on it faded off .

He open the garage door before get in to the G8 . He swung his FN P-90 around front from his back to his chest . Then he got in drove out of the garage and stopped . He got out and shut the garage doors and locked them . He then went and lock the front door . The G8 engine idled as he walk towards it . He got in and took off down the road to the front gate . He had to open it . Move his car and get back out to shut it . After he locked the gate he heard something behind him . He swung around with his P-90 ready to fire at what ever it was . But it was just a little deer . He smiled before lowering his weapon .

"Be careful out here Bambi . The world full of a new kind of monster . But then again they might not like your kind of meat." He said to the baby deer . It just looked at him and took off . He got in the car and drove down the dirt road .

* * *

Go ahead and make my day . Reveiw


	3. Chapter 3 Shop till you drop

****

****

Chapter 3

Shop till you drop .

Twelve forty nine P.M. as he past the I eighty on ramp . He wasn't going to leave yet for Michigan . No he had to get more ammo and other important supplies . He had six magazines for his P ninety and each magazine held fifty rounds each and he didn't like the idea of falling back on a six shooter . There's no way that three hundred rounds will be enough he thought to him self . So this met hitting a gun store . He was heading for Kristal his buddies Ex's . She worked at Jacks gun store down town . Jacks was the biggest gun store in town . He pulled the car along the road in front of her place . Her mini van was in the drive way . He turned off the car and got out . And walked around to the back of the brown two story house . He checked the back door but it was locked . So he started to looked around and under things on the porch . But he didn't find a key there . He took a look at the ground alone the porch and notice a rock about the size of a fist . It was out of place among the smaller Wight rock around it . He picked up and gave it a closer look . On the bottom was hidden compartment and inside was a key . He used the key and open the door to the house and was welcome with the smell of death . He fought the erg to gag and reached for his red handkerchief . He raped it around his face to help with the small . He then aimed his P-90 and stepped into the house . He slowly swept the first floor and made sure it was clear before going up stairs . He made his way up stairs checked the first room to the left . It was painted blue and had toys for a boy in it . This must have been Ben's room and it wasn't the master bedroom . He check the one on the right of the hall way . Its door was closes and he could tell this was where the smell was coming from . He slowly open door and smell poured out of the room . Across the room was a bed and on it was three bodies . One adult and two children's .

He paused for a second and took a deep breath before walking to the side of the bed . When he got to the bed he took the blanket and cover Krista and her kids . Then he look on top of the night stand next to the bed for her keys . He glanced over the bed to the other night stand . The only thing was a cup of water and three open empty pill bottle probably the pills they had taking to escape this hell . Suicide was starting to seems to him like the second cause of death in Z-Land and zombie being number one of course . His thought shifted from that to that of his folks and to what he d tried to do . No don't think about that . He yelled at him self under his breath . He turned around and saw a man . He quickly jumped back and trip over something falling to the floor . He aimed his weapon at the man he crowed backwards . Then man came into focus . He was sitting on a chair and his upper part of his head was gone . The wall was covered with dried bloody chunks of . O my god he said . He looked away at the floor and saw a set of key at the bottom of a dresser . He moved towards them across the floor and pick them up . He look at them . There was a picture on the key chain . It was of the kids and a man . He flipped the case and on the back of the picture was writing . Love you mommy . Love Ben Sandy and your husband . A terrible filling started to keep it's way into his heart . He locked his jaw and pushed it into a corner of his mind . He place the picture on the night stand before leaving the house for the gun store with keys in hand . He made his way for town and crossed the river . He was know down town . He got to the gun store without seeing any zombies . But he know they where there somewhere . He pulled right in front of the guns store . He turned off the ignition and got out with Kristal keys in hand . He looked throw them and there was one with a W on it so he tried it

first . That was it . He quickly open and went inside before shutting and locking it behind . He put the key in his left front jeans pocket and aimed his weapon before going over the inside of the store for any zombies . He was making his way down the first aisle when he heard foot steps from behind him . He quickly turn around to meet the zombie . But he was fast enough . The ugly devil tackled him to the floor . It hit him so hard that it knocked off his hat and they both slid to the end of the aisle . His P-Ninety strap snapped and slid out of reach . He quickly grabbed the zombie by the neck with his right hand and held it mouth back . It mouth was snapping wildly inch's from his face right side . It was so determined to feast on his flesh . It grade his shoulders and tried to pull him closer . He wasn't ready to check out not now nor like this . So he pressed his face hard against the floor . Using his left hand he quickly reached down for a six inch long combat knife on his belt . He whipped it out of its case before slamming it into the zombie left ear . The zombie body went limp on top of him . He pushed the zombie off to his right side of him before pulling the knife out of it's head . Using the zombie shirt he cleaned his knife . He slowly got up and was about to put his knife away when he heard growls coming from the back room . He look back to see two more zombies .

"Shit!" he said .

He then glanced his right side there on the aisle were a couple of Axes . He took the knife and grabbed it by it's tip of the blade . Not really sure if it would work he through it as hard as he could . It slammed into the zombies chest wear it heart was on the right . It wasn't a kill though the only thing that would do was slow it down . He then grabbed an axe and ran for the zombie on the left . He raised the axe above his head before bring it down at an angel going right into the zombies neck . It's head flow off as the axe ripped through . He quickly recovered and brought it at an upper angle into the other zombie head . But this time it didn't go all the way through . As he ripped the axe out of the zombie head . It fell to the floor . He walked to his P-ninety and picked it up . I need a new strap he thought . He the went for his hat which was still were he lost it . When he was tackled . He then went around the gun shop to make sure there weren't any more zombies hiding before he started to gather supplies . First thing first he'd need duffle bags to putt his stuff in .when he got to where the duffle bags were . He a big military back pack along with two military duffel bag . Then he went around taking anything that looked useful to him like first aid kits, water purifier and binoculars . He had found a rang finder along with a couple of night vision goggles and lock picking set with a book about how to pick a lock . He fill his back pack with this stuff and put extra in one of the duffle bags . He then headed for the guns . When he got there he started to taking the guns off the rack and putting them onto the display case . He grabbed a couple of hand guns . A couples of nines, thirty twos and Forty fives . Then he took a couple of shotguns along with some rifles with scopes . He also got a M-4 rifle with tactical scopes and grip . He then placed all the guns into the duffle bag at his feet .

He then took out a new black berretta nine milometer to replaced his revolver . He didn't get rid of his revolver just got a new holster so it could be worn on his leg . Then went to get ammo and extra magazines for his new weapons . He filled his back pack up with ammo and extra magazines . Then he filled the duffel bag with more ammo and after filling them both up he took them to the front door and let them there . He then started to looking for a new vest that could carry both P-90 and M-4 clips . He found one that was dark blue and could carry four P-ninety Clips and six M-4 clips . It also held four nine mm clips . He then found two magazines holder that held two more P-ninety magazine each . That attached to the vest and strap up around your upper thigh . He also found 2 nine milometer clips holder that held three clips each . They attached to his belt . He grabbed some ammo belts for shot gun and rifle ammo along with the kind that you could strap to your out or inside arms . He took off the back pack and put the ammo holders stuff into the pack . He then swapped his old vest for the new one and then attached the belt and leg magazine holders . Then he throw on his fighting bars holder over the vest and adjusted it so it felt right . After it felt right to move around he holstered his side arm . Using it new sling he put on the P-ninety so it hung on his chest barrow pointing down . He then swung the back pack on his back and walked to the door .

He took a deep breath and unlocked the door . Then he slowly opened it and took a look down both ends of the street . All clear he thought to self . He picked up the duffel . They were a little heavy but he didn't let it bother him and went to load them into the G8 . He throw the duffle bag in the back . Then he heard footstep coming from behind him . He swung around on the heels of his feet and aimed his P-ninety . There where five zombie run towards him . He pulled the trigger and fired three round into the closes zombie head and then three more into the next one . Their head exploded in dark crimson red . The last one he fired ten rounds in to its neck severing its head and send it rolling down the street . He slammed the back door shut as he open the front driver side door . He then took off and throw the back pack in onto the passenger seat and jumped in . As he started the car as a few more zombies came around the corner behind him . As soon as he saw them in the rear view mirror as slammed the gas petal . The Pontiac V 8 roared to life and took off whipping round a left turn in fort of him . He just missed another group as the car slid around the corner . As he took off for the inter state he quickly realized . That he was lost the hundred and some zombies that were chasing after him . As G 8 raced up and disappeared around the turn . It V eight roars echoed though out the valley of the small town Clear Valley . The trip to Pontiac Michigan would be over four hundred miles and take around six hours . It was three P.M. He would stop before it got to dark to find a safe place to spend the night and leave when he woke up .

As he jumped on the inter state . He realized that the person he was in the old world . He was gone along with his name . Now he was someone new and with that he needed a new name . He looked down at the bold Pontiac Emblem on the steering wheel . Pontiac It was his favorite car brand and he enjoyed driving them .

"Pontiac ! That it . I am Pontiac." he said out load with a smile .

****

His I pod then played one of his favorite songs . Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas . He sang along with it as he drove down the road . As he drove down the highway


	4. Chapter 4 Cheyenne and Trent

********

Chapter 4

Cheyenne and Trent .

In a House on Haley Rd just off rout fifty nine out side Pontiac , Michigan . A young women woke up from the same horrible nightmare she been having for the past week . Her breath was shortens and each breath she took was fill with the cold night air .

"Get a grip Cheyenne." She said to her self in the bedroom .

She was covered in cold sweats . It was still dark out side and the house was still quiet as it was before she fell asleep . She looked at the clock next the bed on one of the night stand . It was two thirteen A.M. . So she got out of bed and grabbed her rifle and went to check on her little brother Trent in the next room down . She turn on the hallway light and walked down it to where he was sleeping . Trent was thirteen but would be turning fourteen in a few mouths . He had short brown

hair .She cracked the door open . He was out like a light still . She stood there watching him sleeping . It took her mind off this crazy world they lived in . She couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked sleeping . She looked down at her watch . It was three ten so she went back to bed . She laid back down and covered up and thought about how they had gotten to that place . Two months ago when the world went to hell and became a nightmare . It all happed so fast . Each day the number of peoples that became infected would grow higher then the day before it was unbelievable .

Her Mom, Dad, her and Trent was hiding in their cabin in the wood ever scene it all started . They were safe there until a week ago when a group zombies found them . There folks didn't make it . As they were tore apart and eating alive by the zombies . She still heard their screams and there last words . Run babies run . Get away .

Trent was frozen with fear . Cheyenne had to picked him up and run as fast as she could to there car . To escape the nightmarish seen . That was when her and Trent set out to look for their three uncles .She didn't know what else to do . Uncle Ned was the last one they hadn't found yet and they didn't know if he was alive or dead like the others . She didn't know what they would do . If he to was dead to . She stated to cry at the thought of that and she cried her self to sleep .

The nightmares didn't come back .She awoke to birds singing out side her window . She got up and went to check on Trent again . He was still asleep . She stood there for a little bit before she went get cleaned

up . She had just finished taking a shower and now stood in front of the mirror looking at her self . Her body was wrapped up in a huge white towel and a her head wrapped a smaller one . She stood looking at her self . With her hair hidden by a towel . She undid the towel on her head and her hair fell to her shoulders . She had long black hair . She started to dry it with the towel .

Cheyenne was going to start her first year at John Hopkins . She wanted to be a good doctor and surgeon like her mother . Through out the years her mother had showed her how to clean treat wounds and diagnose most illness . She read every medical book her mother owned and mesmerized most of them . She was a truly gifted girl . Her mother know she'd be a better doctor then her and said it many time . But that not going to happen now . She brushed her teeth before getting dressed . She then went to wake Trent up .

"Hey Trent wake up . Trent wake up." She said .

"What Chy." he said as he sat up rubbing his eyes .

"It eight twenty five you want some breakfast or you just want to get going to uncle Ned place." She said with a small smile .

"Yeah I could eat . Get cooking women." Trent Said with a smile .

She glared at Trent and said "I'm not your slave ! just because it the end of the world doesn't make me your slave."

Trent was shocked . He throw his arms up and said "Ok relaxes I just fooling." He smiled to help sell it.

"Fine ill go make breakfast . You get a cleaned up." She said as she stormed off from the bed room door way .

Trent picked an outfit from his duffle bag and got a shower . When he got down stairs breakfast was done and Cheyenne was at the table waiting for Trent . She didn't look happy .

Trent stop and thought . I hope she still not mad at me for picking on her . He then took a deep breath before going to the table . He sat down across from Cheyenne and look at what she had made for breakfast . There was eggs, bacon and toast . He started to make a plate for him self . When Cheyenne tried to say something .

But Trent stopped her before she could finish and said . "I m sorry Cheyenne about earlier . I was just kidding honest." He said .

Cheyenne smiled and said . "Thanks Trent but I just wanted to say I m sorry for yelling at you I've just haven't been sleeping to well lately."

"Cheyenne it ok and you don't have to explain your self to me . Now let eat." Trent said .

She smiled and nodded her head and started to eat . They finish breakfast and cleaned the dishes before leavening in there folks black two thousand and ten Nissan Murano LE . They were on rout Fifty nine heading to uncle Ned place in Barren Oaks on Barren Oaks'dr Rd next to Crystal Lake .

They pulled down in the Culs-de-sac around ten . At the end was a tan two story house with a brown roof . It storm shutters were shut . Cheyenne backed in the Murano onto the house drive way . Before getting out they both looked around the Culs-de-sac to see if there was any ugly's that might have seen them and would be likely following them . It was clear they got out of the car and entered the house . Cheyenne along with Trent swept the house for uncle Ned or Zombies .

There was no sigh of neither . So they went and checked the back yard for him . Cheyenne stepped out on to the back porch and saw a pile of dirt with a hole in the ground next s it . Stay here and watch my back . Cheyenne said to her little brother . Ok Trent replied . Cheyenne slowly made her way down the porch and to the hole in the ground . When she got to the hole she notice a body and the body was holding a pistol in his right hand on his side . It was uncle Ned . Behind his head on the wall of the grave about three maybe or four feet from the bottom of it was darken circular stain in the dirt .

Then she realized what he did . Uncle Ned dug his grave and then committed

suicide . She look down to the grass . That when she noticed a note in a Zip lock bag under a rock . She picked up the note and read it . She walked back over to Trent .

"What is it Cheyenne?" asked Trent .

Cheyenne kneeled down in font of Trent . She place her hand on his shoulders and said calmly . "Were going to be ok Trent . But uncle Ned dead."

"How and What are we going to do now?" Asked Trent with fear on his voices .

"Well he was bitten by one of them three weeks ago . He didn't want to become one of them . So…he dug a grave and left a note before killed him self . And don't worry will be fine . I'll think of something Ok." She answered with a smile .

"Yeah ok." Trent said while looking at the ground .

Cheyenne then said ."Trent I'm going to bury him . So I need you to keep a look out and watch my back ok."

Trent nodded and went to a better spot in the yard . So he could keep a better watch over his sister . Cheyenne went back to the grave and started to fill it in . After a while Trent offered to take turns filling in the grave . So his sister could have a break . They took turns throw out the time it took for them to bury their uncle . After they were done they ate a quick lunch just before noon .

"Cheyenne . What do we do know." Asked Trent again .

"Well I was thinking that we could find uncle Ned keys to his gun store and get better gun along with ammo . We can do that after were done eating." She said with a smile .

"Ok sound good to me Sis." Trent said

They finished lunch and started looking for the keys to the gun store . They found them hanging on the wall next to the font door . So keys in hand left for down town Pontiac to uncles Ned gun store . They pulled in across the street from the gun store . They looked around to make sure it was safe to get out and when they felt that it was safe they got out . They slowly walked across the street to the gun store . It was the only story with windows on both sides of the front door . The windows had protect steel bars across them . The door way was sunk into the wall a little . There a steel bar collapsible sliding gate over the door . Cheyenne went through each of the keys on the keys chain . It was the fourth key she that belonged to the gate . After she unlocked it she lifted it up and it slid up its tracks . It stopped and stayed there in place . She then started looking four the key to the front door . As she tried the first key Trent looked down the street at the intersection the one they didn't use to get to the Gun store and saw a group of zombies appeared from behind the building at the end of the block that they were on .


	5. Chapter 5 Time is not on are side

So I finally got review and it was help full . So here's the next chapter . I hope it better then the other chapters . I checked my spelling using the sites spell checker and another spell checker .

Chapter 5

Time is not on are side.

The group made there way half across the intersection. When one of the zombies looked up the road and it notice Trent and Cheyenne. It started to run up the road towards them.

Trent said. "Hurry up and find the key." He took aim with his rifle and fired a shot. The zombie's upper right part of its temple exploded in a chunky dark red mist.

Open up come-on dam it. Cheyenne thought to her self as she did her best to find the right key. As the first zombie collapsed to the ground the others started running towards them. Trent kept firing. He brought down three more with a head shot. As they fell to the ground more zombies started to show up.

"Shit there coming out of the fucking wood work hurry up Cheyenne." Trent screamed.

As Trent reloaded his gun Cheyenne found the right key to open the door. She swung it open then turned and grabbed the sliding gate.

"Come on its open Trent." She yelled.

Trent stopped firing and jumped into the guns store as Cheyenne slammed the steel gate downed before locking it in place. The horde of zombies slammed into the guns store smashing the front winds. But the steel bars held them back.

"Jesus Christ that was close." Trent said as he fell onto his but and he took his shaking right hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Yeah tell me about. I left my hearts out there on the street." Cheyenne said while trying not to show how afraid she was.

They looked at each other then to the zombies trying get in and they started to laugh for no real reason.

Cheyenne helped her brother up and said. "Here's what we take first. First aid kits ammo for whatever guns we take and two new rifles along with some pistols. O you should go find two backpacks and fill them with first aid kit. Then you meet me over there she pointed to where all the guns were kept. He nodded his head and went to gather the supplies.

Cheyenne walked over to the rifles and saw two that looked promising they where both M-4 s One was black the other Tan. She noticed a little booklet next to each M-4. They were owners manual. She took them off the shelf and place them on the display case where the pistols where. She then grabbed one of the booklets and started reading it.

Trent had found the first aid kits and placed one in each backpack before meeting up with Cheyenne. When he came to her there were two M-4s on the display case there magazines were laying on the case to and Cheyenne was reading a booklet. "What you reading"? Trent asked.

"The manual for those two M-4s." She answered. And then she said .Trent go and find two vest that can hold those magazines. And then look for empty mags and bring them back here. Trent did what she wanted. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.

When he got back to the case there were two CZ 75 9mm pistols and holsters. There were also a couple boxes of Remington 223 rounds. Cheyenne came up from behind him carrying some pistols clips and clip holders. She took them to the display case and started to load the magazines. She looks up to Trent. He was watching the zombies at the front of the store. He must be scared I have to do something to help him snap out of it. She thought.

"Hey Trent how bout some help"? She yelled. He turned and started to help her load the clips. After loading the magazines they put them into the clips holder. Then put on their clip holder along with their new weapons. They filled their back packs with ammo and extra clips. Before putting them on and walking for the emergence exit in the back down a hallway. The hallway had rubble on the floor. Cheyenne notice this but didn't give it a second thought as she reached the door. Cheyenne hit the door and it open only a foot before it stopped. What the hell she thought. She looked out throw the window on the door and saw a front end of a car.

"NO Noooo" she yelled and in a fit of rage she started to slam her shoulder into the door a couple of times before she fell to the floor and started to cry. They were trapped and she didn't have say it. Trent was shocked that his sister was crying. She d tried to be strong for him and it wasn't fare that this happen to them. Trent took a deep breath before he sat down next to sister. He gave her a huge and she grabbed him and clung to him as she subbing away on his shoulder. He rubbed her back trying to comforter her.

They were in the office at the back of the store. There were there for an hour now. Cheyenne was sitting on the couch. She was trying to think of a way to get out of there. Trent was sitting behind the desk. He was thinking about his Mom, Dad and if he'd seem them on the other side. But it was hard to believe in a god when he'd let the earth be filled by thing from your nightmares. Just then they heard a noise that they both dreaded from the front of the store. The steel gate whined loudly under the presser of a hundred dead bodies push up against it. It send chills down both of there spines. Trent got up ran to be by his sister's side.

She looked up at him. The tears had started up again and said. "I m sorry Trent we shouldn't have come in here."

Trent knew she tried so hard to be strong for him. But in this world it was just too hard. He gave her another hug and said. "It ok I don t blame you Cheyenne."

Trent sat there holding his big sister. Cheyenne and Trent know it was only a matter of time before the gate gave into the presser and the dead would swarm into the store to have their meals. The whined of the gate got louder. Trent closed his eyes and waited for them to bust in and come tear him and his sister apart.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Pontiac and Harvey

Chapter 6

Pontiac and Harvey.

He finally made it to Pontiac. Last night was just as cold as the night before. He parked it in an old barn He had to take a detour around Toledo Oh. The interstate going through Toledo were clogged shut with abandon cars. By the time he made his way around city. It was starting to get dark. He never liked driving at night time before the zombie apocalypse. So now days he hated driving at. Cause it would draw set of eyes out in the darkness towards you And if you decide to stop to get some sleep. Its more than likely you'd wake up to the sound of hungry mouths snapping shut as there hands pounded up the windows of you're car. Or you could break down in the dark and you wouldn't know what was larking in the dark. So he spent the night in a big red barn in the middle of a field off the highway. He slept in his car after locking him self in the barn. He was now driving through downtown following his heart. He came around a corner and saw a large group of zombies swarmed in front of a guns store.

"I think that it." Pontiac asked him self.

"No of course not Pontiac all those zombies over their there for the huge Saturday gun sale today." A voice said from some where from back of his mind.

"So are you going out there or what wussy?" Asked the voice.

"Yeah I'm going some ones got to save them Harvey." Said Pontiac.

"Harvey?" Asked the voice.

"Yeah Harvey. If I have to deal with you and you won't leave me alone. Your getting a name and what's better then Harvey." said Pontiac as he smiled.

"I'm not a six foot tall rabbit and I'm not your friend!" Yelled Harvey at Pontiac.

"Yeah your more like Scorpius clone from Farscape. You'll do or say anything to get what you want and if you could take control you would. But lucky I'm in control Harvey and your trapped back there in my mind." Said Pontiac

"No I refuse to be called that." Hissed Harvey.

"Well to bad. If you don't like it don't talk to me then." Yelled Pontiac.

"Dam it whatever go ahead and get your self killed already." Said Harvey

"O that so sweet of you to say Harvey I knew that deep down you cared and don't worry Harvey I'll be careful. I Promise."

"Fuck you! You no good for nothing asshole! I hate your guts and wish you die!" Screamed Harvey.

"I like you to Harvey. But just as friends." said Pontiac.

He couldn't help but smiled as Harvey flipped out in the back of his mind. He turned up the radio as Fight the good fight by Triumph came on.

"Here we go." He said before took a deep breath and got out of the car. He took off his and throw onto the passenger seat next to his backpack. Out side an unusual melody started to play and then the words started up.

"The days grow shorter and the nights are getting long.

Feels like we're running out of time.

Every day it seems much harder telling' right from wrong".

And then all of a sudden automatic gun fire started over lapping the music that was coming from somewhere out side. Tat tat tat tat tat tat. Cheyenne and Trent watch as couple of the zombies on the edge of the right side window fall to the ground. There blood spattered over the zombies next to them as they collapse. There was more automatic gun fire and several more zombies went down as their heads exploded in crimson red chunks. By now the other zombies turned to face there attacker and as so as they saw him they started to run toward who ever were out side. But before must of the zombies got to far from the store entrances they were mow down by a continues burst of gun Fire. The line of fire streaked a crossed the front of the group of zombies hitting them along the heads and neck. The ones behind them tripped over the newly formed pile of corpses.

"Come-on Cheyenne we gotta go out and help who ever out there." Trent said while holding his hands out for his sister.

She looked up at him nodded and took his hands. Cheyenne got up with the help of her brother and wiped the tears from eyes. They both primed theirs M-4s and ran to the front door. She on did the locks for the door and gate. Before opening the doors to run out and helping who ever was out side? Just as they got outside they say a man with zombies running towards him. He was twirling two four feet long bars all around his body in a flowed motion. Trent and Cheyenne couldn't believe what they saw. It all happens so fast.

He already used three full clips and that was one hundred, fifty around totals. The P ninety was out ammo and there wasn't enough time to reload. He took out a majority of the horde and he only had four ugly's to deal with. So Pontiac left his gun to fall to his side only to be caught by its strap. He then reached his hands up behind his head and went for his fighting bar. He took hold of them and pulled them out of their resting place. He then gave the two bars a twirl around his body in a nonstop fluidic motion. It was like those bars were now an extension of his body. As the first zombie got closer to Pontiac know he was ready for this. He took the bar in his left hand from behind him and brought it around to strike the zombie across it forehead making a satisfying crunch. A string of dark red blood droplets followed the edge of the bar as it swung away from the head. His right hand was up above his head and was now coming down to meet the second zombie head. Its skull collapsed in under the bar sending blood spattering in every direction. The next zombie leaped towards him. He stepped out of the way and brought down his left hand hard onto the zombies neck. There was a loud bone breaking crunch. The zombie hit the ground and skidded away from him never to get up again.

The last zombie met an even more gruesome end. The bar in his right hand came around in upwards slanted motion. Hitting and ripping the zombie's lower jaw off. It went flying throw the air along with Blood and teeth. The zombie spun around. He then took the bar in his left hand above his head downwards Slamming it deep in to the zombie skull. The zombie eyes blow out of its sockets and blood went everywhere.

After Pontiac killed the last zombie He noticed a snapping sound coming from behind him. He walked over to the zombie that skidded along the ground earlier. It was laying face down. Its jaws were snapping wildly and it eyes were looking around trying to find him. He stood there above it looking down at it. Pontiac said under his. "I'm sorry." and then with out warning he brought up his left foot and stumped his foot down hard onto it back of the skull. It s brain exploded out throw its sides of it s skull. He reached his right hand behind for his back pocket and pulled out an faded red hanky. He took the hanky and wiped his face, neck to get any blood or sweat that was on his face. He then looked up and saw a brunette women and younger boy. They were now standing out side in front of the gun store. The women was probably in early twenties and maybe five an haft feet in height. She had long black that fell just below her shoulders. She was wearing a dark brown leather coat it was unzipped. Under her coat she had on a light brown T - shirt. It seemed tight fitting and rather long. The shirt hem fell down two maybe three inches pass her finger tips about haft way down her thigh. Her hands were covered by a pair of lightly tanned cotton gloves. Tight blue jean and a pear of light brown boots fished off her out fit. She was holding an AR fifteen. He knew that beautiful killing interment anywhere. Pontiac then noticed that the boy also had an AR fifteen. The boy Looked to be around four feet tall. His hair was dark brown his hair style was short messy. He was wearing an old weathered dull black leather coat. It looked like it was a little too big for. Pontiac thought the coat most have belonged to the boy father. The coat was open under it he was a white button up shirt and he wearing a green khaki pants along with a pear of two tone black white sneakers.

"Wow other survivors." He thought to him self.

"O come on. She's an hotty". Said Harvey.

"I'm not doing this with you right now Harvey." He thought to him self.

Cheyenne looked all around her. The street was littered with over an hundred corpses all Trailing towards the stranger. He was an tall men maybe six foot something she thought. Then she notice the cherry red music car behind him. The car looked like it could haul ass if it had to. She then led Trent over to the stranger that had just saved their life. As they got close to him. He had long Brown hair. Just long enough for his fingers to disappear as he ran his left hand through his hair. His hair flowed back from his hair line to the back of his head. His eyes were hazel. He had a strong jaw. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. But his warm smiled was what really took her breath away. As she looked at him. Even though she didn't know him she couldn't help but to fill like thing were going to be ok.

"Hi! Thanks for saving us Mister." Cheyenne said with a smile and her left hand reached out.

Pontiac took her hand shock it and then took Trent hand and said.

"Hi there I'm Pontiac."

As he stood there in front of her he couldn't help but notice. That she had the most amazing blue eyes. That he had ever seen before. They seem to grabbed hold of him in some way.

"Wait your calling your self Pontiac? That's not a real name ." Said Trent with an on easy look on his face.

"Trent! He can call him self what ever he want." Cheyenne spoke up.

"No that ok. He right that not my real name. But it is the name I chosen for my self in this new world. The person I was before all this died two weeks ago. So I took the name of the one thing that brought me joy to this life. So when I hear it I can remember all the good times I had before all this. He pointed his right hand down to the closes dead zombie. The way I see it. It'll help me to cope with the stress that comes with this new world. So please call me Pontiac." He said with a smile.

"So when you hear Pontiac. It take you back to a time when thing were right with the world and you were happiest?" Cheyenne asked him.

"Yup." He simply said.

"Ok then you can call me Cheyenne and this is my brother". She then said and paused for her brother to answer.

"Ok I guess that make sense. I'm Trent." He said with a little smile.

"It's nice to meet you both Cheyenne and Trent. Well we should get going to someplace safe." Pontiac said.

"Right cause those things will be heading this way." Cheyenne said.

"Wait Cheyenne we can't leave yet. We still have to go get the stuff we gathered up inside." Trent said.

"Your right. I forgot all about what we were doing here. Pontiac you mind helping use?" Cheyenne asked Pontiac.

"Yeah sure." He said as he slapped a fresh magazine into his P ninety.

They made there way quickly back to the guns store. Once inside Pontiac grabbed both of the bags and headed for the door he waited for Cheyenne and Trent. Pontiac walked out first then Trent and Cheyenne followed him outside. He loaded the bags into the back seat and shut the door. He turned around and asked Cheyenne as she got into their car. "So you guys got a place in mind?"

"Yeah just follow us Pontiac." Said Cheyenne as her and Trent put on their seat belts.

Pontiac walked to his car and sat down in it. He waited for Cheyenne and Trent car to back out and show him to safe haven. He wondered what fond memories their new name brought them as they passed him. As he followed them he wonder if they'd like him and more importantly would they trust him.


	7. Chapter 7 Rock Springs

I do not own the rights to Zombieland

* * *

Chapter 7

Rock Springs

It's been an month after the whole Pacific Play land showdown. Tallahassee Columbus Wichita and Little Rock where driving through Wyoming and they were stopping at any small to medium size towns along the way. Not long after they left Pacific Play land Bill Murray new GMC broke down on the outskirts of LA. So they were in the two thousand ten Cadillac Tallahassee found. Tallahassee was driving. Columbus was sitting in the passenger seat and looking window. Wichita was sit in the back next to Little Rock they were watching a Hanna Montana DVD.

It was Tallahassee idle and he was determining to do most of the driving. Columbus was watching telephone poles go by outside his window. As they drove down the country road they had gotten off the inter state earlier cause they ran into a huge hundred car pileup. After this air field on eighty and before the Fort Bridger exit the pileup starched across both lanes of the inter state and it was on passable. So they had to back tract to the last inter state exit at U.S. 189. They were now driving along on U.S. 191.

They been on that road for over an hour now so Columbus looked over to Tallahassee and asked. "Where exactly are we?"

"I don t know Columbus let me take a look at that map. So we can crash and burn in a huge ball fire. So why don t you look and see." Said Tallahassee with sarcasm.

"Fine I will! I was just asking jerk." Columbus growled.

He looked at the map and said to Tallahassee. "The next town is called Rock Spring"

"Ok why you telling for." Tallahassee asked.

"I don t know maybe because It getting late and Rock Springs just up the road." Growled Columbus.

"So". Tallahassee Said.

"It small town as in small populous and it should be a safe place to stay for the night". He said while rolling his eyes.

"OK then Boy. But let me tell you what you're really getting on my nerves kid. Keep it up and your going to get punched with one hundreds percent power". Yelled Tallahassee.

Columbus shuttered at the thought of hundreds percent power punch. So he decide it would be for the best if he shut up. So he sat there and started to thinking about how Tallahassee was acting when they had to change course. He had thought that maybe there was some secret behind Tallahassee planed road trip. After all he had insisted on stopping at certain towns and he was acting weird. But he brushed it off with the thought of knowing that Tallahassee was good guy and he would tell them if he was taken them some where for some reason wouldn't he. Columbus then turns around to look back at Wichita and started to stair at. He still couldn't believe that he and Wichita were still together. Wichita noticed Columbus staring at her. So she gave him a big smile and offered her hand to him to hold. Columbus took her hand and kissed it. Wichita Blushed bright red and smiled uncontrollably. Columbus smiled back at her before turn back to look back out of his window again.

Wichita looked over towards her sister. Little Rock had a big grin on her face and kissed her hand like Columbus had done. Then she put her hand up to her forehead and before blinking wildly. She was make fun of Wichita for being all love struck. Wichita gave her sister an o my god look before she started to tickle her without mercy. Little Rock started laughing uncontrollably. Tallahassee looked back using the rear view mirror and smiled at the sight of Little Rock being tickled by her Sister. It reminded him of being with Buck. Back before all those zombies took him away from him. No don t go back he thought to him self as tears started to fill his eyes. He then saw blue Chevy cobalt up ahead. He stopped in fort of it before getting out and going to get sledgehammer out of the back.

"What you doing." Columbus asked.

Tallahassee walked by with out a word carrying that hammer. As he passed the open car door Columbus notice the tears rolling down Tallahassee face.

Wichita asked Columbus. "What wrong with him now"?

Columbus said "I'm not sure. All I know is Tallahassee upset about something".

Wichita, Columbus and Little Rock watched Tallahassee go up to the car and started to destroy it. By the time he was done with that sub compacted it was even more compacted. Tallahassee throws the sledgehammer back into the trunk and got back in the car. Tallahassee started the Caddy up and notices that all his friends were looking at him with concerned faces.

"I'm fine". Tallahassee yelled as he slammed the gas pedal down as far as it went and the caddy took off screeching rubber. They drove down the road in silences till they hit the outskirts of Rock Springs.

"Hey stop Tallahassee. This place doesn't look so bad." Columbus said as they drove by white walled brown roof house. They all got out of the car and grabbed they bags. Before they stepped inside. Once inside they left there stuff at the door and split up to make sure there were no zombies inside hiding. After they made sure the house was safe they checked the back yard. The back yard was rather huge and surrounded by ten foot high wooden fence. There was a patio next to the back door and beyond that was an in ground swimming pool out back. Wichita and Little Rock ran outside and jumped in to the pool.

"Come on in boys the waters fine." Yelled Wichita and Little Rock.

That all Columbus need to hear. He took off his shirt, shoes and jumped in. Tallahassee took off his boots and sat down on the side of the pool with just his feet in the water. He watched Columbus chase after Wichita in the water and didn't notice that Little Rock had gotting out of the pool. Little Rock slowly walked around behind him. She was now behind him and with a big smile she gave him a push. He flow into the water with a big splash and his hat was floating along with the waves away from where he went in to the water. Wichita, Columbus and Little Rock Busted in to laughter as He came out of the water and said it's on. He then got out a case after Little Rock. She was laughing as he picked her up and through her in the pool. He then jumped in after her. When she came to the surfaces of the water she was still laughing. Little rock then looked over towards her sister and Columbus. They were holding onto each other and smiling.

Her sister really must have really liked Columbus. Her sister was a good con women but Little Rock know her sisters tails. It was nice to see her really happy. No she was in love with Columbus. She couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey kiddo what are you smiling about." Tallahassee asked as he swam up to Little Rock.

Them Little Rock said while nodding in Wichita and Columbus direction.

Tallahassee looked over and saw them playing and laughing together Like it was just the two of them here in the pool.

"O yeah I gotta say they make nice couple and it nice to see something good coming from this crappy world." He said with a smile.

The last guy Wichita fell for was her first boyfriend Scotty. She thought back to when Wichita was in high school. When she was dating Scotty Wichita really liked him and thought he felt the same way about her. But he only cared up to when he got what he wanted and after he did he dumped her. Wichita never told Little Rock what he wanted from her. But after him she never allowed any others guys get to close to her. But now Wichita was falling for Columbus and she was happy.

"Yeah well he better not hurt her." Little Rock said out.

"Relaxes we both know Columbus had a thing for Wichita the first time he saw her and plus he a good guy he wont hurt her." Tallahassee said.

"Yea I guess your right." She said.

Little Rock hoped she would find a nice guy like Columbus or Tallahassee. They were both good guys. She found her self some time watching him. She was hooked on him and couldn't help think about him. Maybe it was something about him always being there and saving her. It couldn't be that she liked him. She knew he was too old for her and it wouldn't work. But it was more than likely that other kids her age were dead. She didn't like most of the boys she knew growing up. They were immature and didn't like her mainly because she was a girl. They were dead now and that really bothered her. And she didn't know why. She lowered her head and started to fill lonely. Tears stared to fill her eyes and she tried not to let the other see her. She wasn't sure what was wrong because she never felt this bad before. Did it have something to do with other kids her age? She couldn't stand most of the boys her age and it didn't make since why she missed them so much. She didn't want to talk about how she felt. So she sunk back under the water. They played in the pool for an hour before going in the house to get out of there wet closes. When they were done they met back in the living room.

"So what for supper"? Little Rock asked the others.

Tallahassee Said. "I'm going to cook some chili if we have the stuff for.

Been hungry for Chile for a few days now and no ones allowed in the kitchen while I'm cooking".

"Why is it a secret recipe"? Asked Little Rock.

"Yes it is so no ones allowed in the kitchen". Said Tallahassee.

"Cool how you make it". Asked Little Rock with a big grin on her face.

"Well I start off with. Hey wait a minute. You Sly fox. That's not going to work on me". Tallahassee said while glaring at Little Rock.

"O come on who are we going to tell it just us here Tallahassee". Said Little Rock.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret. But trust me you'll all like it". Said Tallahassee with a sly grin.

Tallahassee walked in to the kitchen and the other went to get changed into dry clothes. When they got done they all went down stairs. Tallahassee was in the kitchen cooking his chili. No one was allowed near the kitchen. Yet alone in it till Tallahassee was done. Columbus found this out the hard way.

"What the hell did I say boy get out right now"? Yelled Tallahassee. "But I just wanted something to drink". Columbus tried to explain.

"O you wanted something to drink". Tallahassee said while picking up a bottle of water. He through it at Columbus and yelled at him. "Here now get out before I give you hundred percent power boys"

Columbus ran back to the living room and jumped over the back of the couch. He flopped down next to Wichita. Little Rock was sitting on the love seat. She looked over at him and notices that he was a little scared but had a hint of happiness on his face. Probably of something Tallahassee said. Tallahassee treated Columbus like a little brother. A little brother he tormented but loved more then anything. Thanks to zombieland they were all family of the same crises. That was just how things worked now. She and Wichita were happier now with the boys then back when it was just the two of them heading for Pacific Play Land.

"What you do now Columbus" asked Wichita.

"Nothing! I just went to get something to drink and he chased me out." Explain Columbus.

"O come on he was just joking about not being allowed in the kitchen. I mean he wouldn't chase you out on less you really ticked him off". Wichita said.

"What you didn't hear him yelling at me in there." Asked Columbus with his arms out stretch.

"No" she said before pointing to her eras. Columbus then noticed she had her I Pod on and was listing to something.

"Ok let's just stay clear of the kitchen till he s done cooking. So you gonna let me listing to that to." Columbus asked her.

"Yeah if you want to but your gonna have to get a little bit closer to me." She said.

"Well I guess if I have to". Columbus said jokingly.

Wichita smiled and Columbus sat down next to her. Wichita then placed her head on his chest and gave one of the head phones.

* * *

Here they are. The one and only band of misfits. Sorry for the wait -_-


	8. Chapter 8 Supper time

**So its been awhile and im sorry for that. So here the next chapter. Ok so it started out as two different chapter. but it's one now. Anyway let me know if is to long. Enjoy. O i dont own the right to zombieland. **

**Chapter 8**

**Supper**

* * *

**The house slowly filled with the smell of something good cooking. Tallahassee yelled from the dining room. Come in get some grub. The other got up and ran to the dining room. When they got there the table it was set bows forks and a big pot of chilly in the middle of the table.**

**"Well sit down and dig in." said Tallahassee.**

**They all sat down for dinner and started to eat. Tallahassee was already eating. Little Rock was the second to take a bite. She never had chilly before but it did smell good. She couldn't believe it. It tasted amazing and she couldn't help but to say. "Wow this is good". She said out loud.**

**That all Wichita and Columbus needed to hear after the first bite the flavor overwhelmed them. "This is really good". They both said together. See told you it would rock your world Tallahassee said with a grin. They finished the whole pot off and after they talked about how amazingly good dinner was.**

**"Wichita Columbus you guys clean up". Said Tallahassee with a smile as he got up.**

**"Waite why are we the ones that have to clean up?" Asked Wichita.**

**"Because I cooked so you two clean up." Tallahassee responded.**

**"What are you going two going to doing." asked Columbus.**

**"Well Me and Little Rock are going to start shutting in for the night. When were all done maybe will watch a movie?" Said Tallahassee**

**"Which one?" asked Little Rock?**

**"I m not sure will vote on it after were done". Replied Tallahassee.**

**"Fine I guess that's fair." said Columbus.**

**Tallahassee and Little Rock went up stairs and started up there first. They started by put up heavy dark colored blankets over the windows. Shutting In was something they did when ever they stay in a house. Now days it was a lesson they had to learn the hard way. One night a zombie smashed through a window. It saw Columbus walking by one night and scared the crap out of him. So the started shutting in every night the whole process of Shutting in was a very old way of make a house safe during the night. You'd lock all the doors and cover the windows so the light inside didn't give away your presences. To the zombies or any gangs that may have survived.**

**Little Rock and Tallahassee made there way through the house covering every last window before going back to the living room. Columbus and Wichita were already going though the house movie collection.**

**Tallahassee asked. "What there that good to watch Guys?"**

**"Well how bout ghost buster." said Wichita carefully.**

**"No it's still too soon." Said Tallahassee. He walked over to Columbus and punched him in the shoulder.**

**"Dammit Tallahassee. How many times do I have to say it? IM SORRY FOR KILLING BILL MURRAY!" yelled Columbus while rubbing his shoulder.**

**"I know that but it still pisses me off." Tallahassee explained.**

**Little Rock said "Let's watch Kick Ass."**

**"Kick Ass they have that here?" Asked Tallahassee.**

**"No I got it in my back pack." said Little Rock.**

**"Where'd you get that?" Asked Tallahassee.**

**"Yeah I don't remember stopping at a Block buster ." Said Columbus.**

**Well I didn't get it at a movie store. I took it from the last place we stayed at. It wasn't even opened. Said Little Rock.**

**The other lowered there head and silence filled the room. "What wrong?" Asked Little Rock. She looked down at the movie as she realized what she said sank in.**

**"They never got to watch It." she said out loud.**

**Tallahassee uncomfortable by the silence Spoke up and said. "That's a good choice Little Rock gives it here."**

**She gave it to him and he opens it. Before putting the DVD into the DVD player they all sat down and watch the movie. Afterwards the gang went to bed. As usual Tallahassee crashed on the couch down stairs when the house they were staying only had to Bedrooms. Wichita Little Rock and Columbus went up stairs to sleep in the bedrooms. Wichita and Little Rock took the master bedroom. Columbus took the other bedroom. He looked around the room. It was clearly for a young boy bedroom. It was in a baby blue color and the wall the bed was against had a huge map of the earth on it. The other walls had posters of foot ball and baseball players on them. There was a toy box in the far right corner of the room. Columbus walked over to the bed. It was dark blue with Wight strips. He sat his bag down on the floor next to the bed. Before laying down on it He took a deep breath in and looked up at the ceiling. It had glow in the dark stars and planets on it. He smiled as he remembered his early child hood. He laid there for a while before his door slowly opened. Not knowing who it was He sat up and grabbed his shotgun.**

* * *

**The door stopped haft way before Wichita slid through it into the room.**

**"What wrong Wichita?" asked Columbus?**

**She put her finger to her lips as to say not so loud. Columbus smiled at her and put away his gun. She then shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed.**

**"I'm not hear for that I just want to talk." She said with a big smile.**

**"O what you thought. O no that not what I was smiling about. No I'm just happy it's you and not a zombie. Talk yeah I can talk no problem." Columbus quickly said. To hide the truth But he was blushing bright red.**

**"You don't have to lie to me Columbus." Said Wichita as she climbed up into the bed on his left side.**

**"What I'm not lying." He said .**

**She asked as she gave him her left hand "Then why are you blushing then?" She asked.**

**"Ok so what you want to talk about Wichita?" he asked.**

**"Little Rock." She said.**

**"Is she ok." he asked. "Where is she?" Columbus had concern on his voice.**

**Wichita smiled . She couldn't believe that this awkward man was able to steel her heart. He wasn't her type and if the end of the world hadn't happened. They wouldn't have met yet alone her falling in love with him.**

**"She's asleep . I'm worried about her. There something wrong with her and I don't know what it is." Said Wichita as she laid her head down onto his chest.**

**"Are you sure she seems ok to me?" asked Columbus .**

**"Your forgetting that we were con artist before all this." She knows how to act.**

**"Yeah she had me and Tallahassee fooled when we first met you two. So what you think bothering her?" asked Columbus.**

**"I don't know. I should know. I mean I'm her Big sister .But I don't". She said with a frown.**

**"Hey don't worry too much about it. She'll tell you when she's ready. Or you could just ask her." said Columbus as he started to rubbing her shoulder.**

**"Yeah I'll ask her tomorrow. Were about do for some girl time". She said as she sat up and looked down at him.**

**She smiled before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying "Thanks for the talk." Some of her hair fell from behind her right shoulder and covered her right side of her face.**

**"Well that's what I'm hear for and if you need to talk again I'll be here." Said Columbus. As he reached up with his left hand. He gently brushed her hair back behind her ear.**

**Wichita grabbed Columbus's hand with her right and held to her check. "I love it when you do that and thanks again. I should get back to Little Rock." She looked at him with an even bigger smile before she got up off the bed.**

**"Yeah night Wichita." Columbus said still holding her hand.**

**"Night Columbus see you in the morning." Wichita said. She started pull away from him. There fingers slow pulled apart as she walked to the door. She stopped at the door and looked back at Columbus. Columbus was smiling. She waved and closed the door behind her.**

**Columbus laid back down and stared up at the stars and thought about what Wichita said. What could be bothering in Little Rock? In Zombie land it could be anything. What ever it was they had to help her deal with it. No matter what it was he is there for her and he knows Tallahassee would be there to for her. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

**Little Rock couldn't believe this happened again. There car broke down about a mile ago. They were walking down the inter state. We need to find another car thought Little Rock. She looked up at the sky. It was darker then usual so she looked at her watch. It was noon it.**

**She spoke up. "Hey guys we should really get inside. I think there's a storm coming."**

**"Will be fine out here." said Tallahassee with a big smile.**

**"But the sky look at it." said Little Rock as she pointed up at the**

**Sky.**

**"You worry to much Little Rock. We can't out run this storm it everywhere." said Columbus with the same big smile.**

**"Yeah relaxes sis. Like there's any place safe out here anymore." Said Wichita. Even Wichita had a smile.**

**It was weird they all were smiling for no reason. Little Rock was about ask why they were smiling. But just then she saw a hoard of zombies started to come running down the road ahead of them.**

**"Run!" Screamed Little Rock as she turned around and started to run. She saw another hoard running towards them from the other end of the road. She then looked around them and saw they were surrounded.**

**"Guys were in trouble." yelled little rock**

**"Yeah but this was going to happen any way." Wichita Said with an emotionless expression.**

**"What no I don't want to die." Yelled Little Rock as the hoard in gulp them. One by one the others were pulled away and out of sight of Little Rock. First Columbus then Tallahassee and finally Wichita disappeared in the sea of the dead. After Wichita was gone the hoard dispersed leaven Little Rock alone surrounded in a sea of darkness.**

**"Wichita, Columbus, Tallahassee Nooooooooo Somebody help me." yelled Little Rock to no prevail.**

**"Please god! Anyone Please I don't want die alone in this hell! Please I'm bagging you bring them back." said Little Rock as she fell to the grown on her knees. Unable to do anything but cry and struggle to breath.**

**Her loneliness grew till she couldn't take it. She screamed out into an empty world as the pain became overwhelming.**

**Wichita open the door to her sister a sleeping Little Rock. She shut the door behind her and walked to the bed side. She sat down next to her Sister. She took a deep breath and said "What wrong Little Rock."**

**Wichita took her right hand and brush the hair out of her sister face. She then bent over and kissed her on the fore head. "I love you Sis." Wichita laid down and slid into the blankets slowly so not to wake her sister. As she closed her eyes . Little Rock started to move under the blankets and then she started to screamed in her sleep. Wichita quickly jumped up and look to see what was wrong. She looked down at a sleeping and screaming Little Rock.**

**Wichita grabbed her sister by the shoulder and said "Little Rock. It was just a bad dream!"**

**Just then Columbus burst through the door with his shotgun in hand. From behind him foot steps could be heard. Tallahassee pushed pass Columbus and said "What wrong!"**

**Little Rock opened her eyes and saw a worried Wichita next to her.**

**"Crystal!" she yelled as she jumped into her sister arms. Little Rock clung on to her sister as she started to cry.**

**Wichita started to rub her sister back and said softly "It's ok Little Rock it was all just a bad dream. Shhh. I'm here. Were all her."**

**Tallahassee and Columbus walked over to the bed and sat down next to Little Rock.**

**"You're all right now Little Rock." Said Columbus As he plasced his right hand on her shoulder.**

**"Yeah your safe now. Were all here for you kiddo." Said Tallahassee.**

**Little Rock slowly loosen her grip on her sister as her breathing returned to normal after an hour. She was still crying but not as Hard as before. Little Rock last words before she fell asleep were. "Don't leave me alone Cristal."**

**"I'll never leave you sis. Will always be here for you no matter what." Said Wichita as she gently laid her sister down next her and kissed her. She looked up at Columbus with the worry in her eyes. She then gave him and Tallahassee a nod towards the door. They both nodded as to say got you. As they walked towards the door they both turned and said in unisons. "Sweet Dreams Little Rock."**


	9. Chapter 9 Trust is earned not given free

So here another chapter. It been only a week. But like I said I didn't stop writing while the internet was shut off. I have a few chapters ready and waiting to be posted.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Trust is earned not given freely**.

The car was filled with just the sound of the wind blowing out side as they drove out of town. So Cheyenne broke the silence. "Talk about good luck. Us needing saving and in are time of need. There he is. And he seem nice polite doesn't he Trent?"

"Yeah but I don't trust him and I can't believe your going to let him sleep under the same roof as us." Said Trent.

"Woe just relaxes Trent. You're my little brother and I'm not going to do anything to risk losing you." Said Cheyenne.

"So where's he going to sleep then?" asked Trent.

"I think in the garage. It shouldn't be so bad." Cheyenne answered.

"Are you going to talk it over with him?" He asked.

"Yeah have to I guess. Once we get back to uncles place." She answered.

Pontiac followed Cheyenne and Trent as they turned down into the Culs-de-sac and pulled in front of a Tan two story house. He pulled in right behind them. He grabbed his pack and got out of the car.

Cheyenne jumped out and walked over to Pontiac and said "Here we are."

"Not bad. Is this your place?" Asked Pontiac.

"No. It was are uncle. He ….. Well he didn't make it." She said.

"I'm sorry. We've all lost so very much." Said Pontiac

"Yeah thanks. Let get inside before one of them see us."

He nodded and followed them inside the house. He shut the door behind him and looked around the foyer. On the right side was a dark wooden stained stair case.

"Well the living room's to the left there an office towards the back. To the right the dinning room and kitchen in the back. There's a Bathroom down the hall or if you want a shower you'll have to use the on up stairs."

"Hey Pontiac Can I talk to in the Living room about something?" Asked Cheyenne

"Sure lead the way." Pontiac said. He left his back pack at the door and followed Cheyenne to the living room

They entered the living room. The walls had dark wood paneling trim with light tan paint. There were a few bucks head on the wall. There was a fire place and above it was a Big mouth bass. Pontiac sat down on the chair and Cheyenne sat down on the couch.

Cheyenne said. "Me and Trent are really grateful for you saving us. But we don't really know you that well and I can't risk my brother's well being." She paused to figurer away to put it nicely.

Pontiac smiled and then said. "Cheyenne I think I know what you're getting at. You don't trust me and that's fine. I under stand what your getting at. Trust needs to be earned. So what should or can I do to make this easy on you guys."

"Well were not going to make you sleep out side in your car. Or sleep in another house by your self. So I was thinking the garage you could pull your car in there or we could put a mattress in there for you to sleep on." Cheyenne said.

"Ok that's more then fair Cheyenne is there a bed up stairs?" Pontiac Asked.

"Yeah it the first room on the left." she said and then yelled. "Trent. Will you please come in here for a minute? "

"What Cheyenne?" Asked Trent as he walked into the

"You can go help Pontiac bring that bed down stairs and set it up and I'll go start supper." Cheyenne said.

"Yeah ok Come on Pontiac." said Trent as he walked out of the living room.

Pontiac got up and followed Trent. Cheyenne got up and walked to the kitchen. She wasn't sure what to make. She'd find something. It didn't take Trent and Pontiac to long to get the bed set up. Pontiac was throwing on a blanket when he saw Trent started to make his way for the door.

So Pontiac said "Thanks for the help Trent."

"Yeah well thanks for saving us today." Trent said.

"Any time kid and if there anything you need all you have to do is ask." Pontiac said with a smile.

"Well I do have a question. O course if you don't mind?" Trent Asked.

"Go ahead and shoot Trent." Said Pontiac

"Who did you loss?" Trent Asked.

Pontiac looked down. He didn't want to say it but said it away. "All of my friends and Family. I lost my Mother my father and my little brother."

"Oh. I'm sorry Pontiac. I shouldn't have asked." Said Trent as he begun to rub the back of his

He sat there rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort.

"Thanks and that ok Trent. Don't think twice about it. There at peace now." Pontiac said.

"We lost are Mom and Dad to those things." Said Trent

"I'm sorry to hear that." Pontiac said.

"Yeah thanks." said Trent as he walked out the door. He left Pontiac alone in the garage. He looked around on the far side was an 88 black Ford F-150 four door pick up truck. It was in pretty good condition for being over twenty years old. He walked over to the truck to look at the inter. Leather seat. The wall that ran along with the house had a tool benches and tools hanging from the wall. They were very organized. In the corner to the left of the tools were a stack of news papers. They were probably used to clean oil spills. He walked over to the garage door. It had four windows. The windows were covered in some white stuff. Maybe it was spay paint. Its purpose must have been to keep out prying eyes from seeing what was in the garage. It wasn't applied right the corners of most of the glass panes went covered. Pontiac could see the whole Culs-de-sac with easy. He then went to the other windows and checked them. He burned every image he saw into his mind. So when he checked them again he know if anything was out of place. As he looked out the window over looking the back yard Harvey started his talking.

"They can see you for what you are and that's a coward." Harvey said.

"Ah Harvey buddy you don't have to sweet talk me any more. I already like you." Pontiac responded. While trying not to let Harvey get under his skin.

"Fine what ever. Just don't get to close. Cause when they leave you. I don't want to have to cheer you up. Waite what did I say. Shit what's wrong with me?" Harvey Asked.

"I don't know I'm not a Psychiatrist Harvey. But it sounds like you're worried about my mental well being." Pontiac said before he busted into laughter.

What so funny dummy?" Harvey asked.

"Well think about it your worried about my mental well being and I'm having a conversation with a voice in my head. That's funny cause I've got to be a little crazy if I'm doing that." Pontiac said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He waited for Harvey to say something. But Harvey never said any thing. So he went to see if Cheyenne needed help with dinner. When Pontiac entered the kitchen He notices that Trent and Cheyenne were looking at him with a puzzled look. "What?" He asked.

"Well what were you laughing at in there?" Trent Asked.

"I was laughing because. I just needed to. I was filling kind of down. So I thought of something funny." Pontiac said with a smile

"O I'm sorry again for bring that up." Trent said as he left the kitchen.

"So Cheyenne you want some help cooking?" Pontiac Asked.

Cheyenne turned around and said. "No thanks Pontiac. Besides all there was to cook was beef stew. If I knew that's all we had. We would have stop and picked something else up."

"Beef stew. That sounds good. If you'd like I got some Jarred food in the trunk of my car. If you'd like me to get some and bring in for desert." Pontiac said.

"What kind of jarred food?" Cheyenne asked Pontiac eagerly.

"While I have some jarred meats like Beef, Ham, Chicken and lam chop. Along with some fruits apples, Straw berries, peaches and blue Berries". Pontiac answered.

"O my god did you say Straw berries?"

Yeah why Cheyenne you like straw berries?"

I love Straw berries. Can you go get me a jar? Please Pontiac."

Pontiac said. "Ok but first thing. Dose Trent have any favorite fruits. That I might have. Then he asked.

"Well he enjoys blue berries." she said.

"Ok I'll go get you the Straw berries and I'll get him the blue berries." He said with a smile on his face as he got up and left the kitchen.

Pontiac stopped in the foyer. He stood in front of the front door. Using his left hand he pulled the curtains back to see if the coast was clear. The Culs-de-sac was still empty nothing but some old news papers being blown across the street by the wind. It was getting dark out. The sky was a dark blue an orange's haze color where the sky met the horizon. Pontiac made sure his weapon safety was off he took a deep breath and then walked out side. He shut the door behind him and quickly putting his P- ninety to his right shoulder before slowly moving towards his Pontiac. When he got to the G eight trunk he took his left hand off the front grip and went for his car keys and hit the unlock trunk button. His right hand still holding the p ninety tight to his shoulder and his trigger finger was ready to firer at the first sigh of trouble. Using his left hand Pontiac went over the jars in the box before finding the straw berries. Near the box he grabbed and opened a reusable Blue cloth Wal - Mart bag.

He picked the jars up and placed them into the bag. Pontiac put his left hand throw the cloth handles and then used his right fore arm to shut the trunk. He then quickly scanned his surroundings to make sure he was still in the clear. It was still all clear no sigh of the infected anywhere. So weapon ready he quickly walked to the front door. Once there he turned around and checked his surrounding again as he did this he opened and entered the door. His eyes were still scanning the culs-de-sac for any danger. As he shut the door he moved his head along with it so he could still see outside. Once it was shut he then quickly looked out the door's window. He stood there in the foyer for a few seconds before he finally relaxed. He lowered his P ninety left it hanging on his chest. Pontiac slowly walked to the kitchen.

He stopped and looked in the living room. Trent was sitting on the couch reading Something and he was listing to an I pod that was on his lap. Pontiac was curious about what Trent was reading. But he didn't want to interrupt him. Trent was probably in some faraway land from this world and who was he to rip the boy out of that world and back to this one. Just to bring him back to reality To satisfied his curiously and plus Trent looked like he was really enjoying the book he was reading. Pontiac smiled and thought he could ask him later. Pontiac then thought about Cheyenne so he walked a way from the living room. Once he enter the doorway he noticed the smell of beef stew. Cheyenne was at the stove humming some sweet melody. Her back was turned to Him. Pontiac stood there in the doorway listing to her and for a moment it was like things were back to normal. He couldn't help but to smiled. He didn't really know her that well. But to see her like that. Happy enough to hum that tone. It made him fill at ease.

Pontiac took a deep breath and he cleared his throat before he said with a big smile. "I've got the strew berries." As he pulled the jar out of the bag and held it in his right hand.

Cheyenne turned to face him and as she saw the jar in his hand. Her face lit up. She then said "I love strew berries. Are those for me?" She asked.

"I dont know. It all depends on how you ask me for them." He said as he walked over to Cheyenne and he handed the jar to her.

"Thank you so much.. So where were you when the zombie apocalypse started?" Cheyenne asked as she opened the jar. When she opened it she took a whiff. The smell was sweet and fresh Strew berries.

He walked back to the table and put the bag with the blue berries. He took them out and sat them on the table. "I was in Oakland Ca at the time." Pontiac simply said.

"Is that where you grow up?" Cheyenne asked him.

"No I'm from an area called Frenchville in Pennsylvania." Pontiac said.

"How did you end up in Oakland? Were you moving there? Cheyenne asked.

"No I was on a cross country road trip when it all went down. It was just like my luck to be at ground zero for the big game. The Apocalypse. He sighed and his shoulder sank. I never would have thought it would happen like it did A zombie apocalypse." Pontiac said.

"How was it inside the quarantine zone? I mean after they quarantine California." She asked.

"It was terrible. It didn't take long for the city to fall. Luckily found and joined up with other survivors. We helped each other out. He said to Cheyenne

"I'm sorry to hear that. But at lease you weren't alone" Cheyenne said.

"Let eat I'm starving." Pontiac said with a smile.

Trent dinners done Come get it." Cheyenne yelled towards the living room.

Trent came into to the kitchen and joined Pontiac and Cheyenne at the table. They were waiting for him to get some dinner and joined them. They ate dinner in silences and when it they were done.

"Wow. That was good Cheyenne." Said Pontiac

"Yeah I have to agree sis." Said Trent

"Thanks. But I didn't do much. I just cooked it." said Cheyenne with a small grin.

"Don't be so modest. It was still a good dinner." Pontiac said.

"He's right. It was good." Trent added with a smile.

* * *

So there's another chapter. Hope it was enjoyable. More to come later. But before That. I must ask you to review This chapter and the others one to. Why you may ask your self.

Because if you don't. I'll send my army of little evil piggy's. After you. Mwahahahaahhaha. (Light bolts flash behind me) Where that come from 0.o

O well Till next time


	10. Chapter 10 Skills with a gun are useful

So here another chapter. I couldnt wait anymore. O thanks to all my fans and there reviews.

I dont own Zombieland

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Skills with a gun are useful. But Embarrassing Skills are even more useful.**

After diner Pontiac gave Trent the blue barriers. Trent thanked him before he asked. "Where did you get that gun? I mean I've never seen anything like it before. Looks like it came from the future or some video game."

"This gun here. It called an P-ninety That stands for project nineteen ninety and its perfect for close quarters combat. Like fighting inside an building. You can use it when your out side. But id prefer the AR-15 when I'm outside. The AR-15 is effectiveness rang is around four hundred yards and if you're a good shot you can put an round in center mass of an zombie head at that rang. As for where I got it from. I found it in the back of a S.W.A.T. van not to far from Columbus Ohio." said Pontiac.

"Why didn't you use an AR-15 outside the gun store?" Asked Cheyenne.

"I have one in the back of the car. But I hadn't set the sites yet. So I had to use the P-Ninety." He answered.

"You think that maybe I could shoot it some time?" Trent asked.

"Can you shoot it. Sure if your sister ok with that." Pontiac said to Trent. Trent looked towards his sister awaiting her answer. She smiled and a gave him a nod as to say it ok. He smiled a big smile. That was ear to ear. Then he glanced down at his watch. It was six o'clock. He then said. "Cheyenne it's time for bed."

"Ok come on I'll tuck you in. I'll be back down Pontiac." She said as she got up and followed Trent out of the kitchen.

"K I'll be hear. Night Trent see you in the morning." Said Pontiac

"Yeah night Pontiac and thanks for saving us today." Said Trent as he walked out into the foyer.

"You're both welcome. I'd do it again if I had to." he answered back. He sat their in the kitchen staring off into space. As his memories still running through his head they took him back. Back to the hell that was his past.

Cheyenne walked back into the kitchen sat down and said. "Sorry about that Pontiac. He can't seem to get to sleep. Unless I make sure he safe and that nothing hiding under the bed."

"O. That quite alright Cheyenne. I understand how hard it is these days to get to sleep." Said Pontiac.

"I got to know. Where on earth did you learn to fight like that with those bar thing on your back?"

Pontiac begin to blushed bright red. He then said "I'll tell you as long as you don't laugh. Ok."

"Yeah I promise." She answered. He leaned back and took a deep breath before saying. "Star wars."

He waited to see what her reacting would be. Cheyenne was biting her lower lip and started to turn red. He could tell she was doing her best not to laugh at him. Pontiac shock his as she started to turn blue and said. "alright already. Go ahead and laugh. It ok you look like your going to die and we can't have that now. Can we. She busted out with laughing and ended up falling off her chair onto the floor with a thud. She was laughing so bad that she started to cry. Pontiac just sat there and let her enjoy this. Who knows how long its been she had a good laugh. He was more then alright with letting her take such pleaser at his embarrassing childhood When she finally started to calm down she wiped the tears from her eyes before she said. "I'm so sorry. I Couldn't hold it. I remember this kid on you tube epic fail a light saber dual." She was still giggling.

"You Mean the one where he goes to jump on that rail and misses and fall right on his family Jewels. Yeah that was funny to watch. But it wasn't very funny at the time. I wasn't able to walk right for a week after that."

She stop giggling and with a serious face. Well as serious as she could muster after her hysterical laughter. She asked. "Your star war boy 1997?" As he helped her up off the floor

"Yup that's me. Hey let take this conversation to the living room. It'll be harder to fall out the couch."

"Alright lead the way sir." Stopped and grabbed his back pack. Cheyenne continued "There's no way Your Star war boy 1997. Your. Well you're all manly and he. Well he was a big kid." She said as she followed him to the living room.

"I'm telling you the truth Cheyenne." Pontiac said as he sat down on the right side of the couch. He placed his pack on the floor next to him.

Cheyenne sat down on the left side of it next to Pontiac. She tucked her right leg under her left. She left it hang off the side so her left foot could rest on the floor. Her back was against the arm rest and she leaned the back rest. She was looking Pontiac in the eyes as they talked about there lives. She looked him over. He was very Handsome she couldn't help but Smile. "Wow! I cant believe how good looking you are." O no I didn't just say that. Quick think of something Before he start thing were crushing on him. "I mean you came a long way from that chubby fat kid." O my god what's wrong with me.

Pontiac could tell she was have trouble finding the right way to put it kindly. So before she made her self even more uncomfortable or got any more red. He smiled and said. "Thank you Cheyenne. It wasn't easy to lose all that weight. And don't worry I know I was a fat kid. I appreciate you trying say that in a nice way." he couldn't help but to notice even flustered she was still very Beautiful and those eye. He quickly turned away filling ashamed. He didn't even know how old she was.

O thank goodness that was a train wreck. She thought before saying "So how did you loss all that weight and keep it off?" Cheyenne asked

Well if watch the whole video you'd would have seen that we were fast and are moves were complexes. But after Episode one came out we got even faster and are moves became even more complexes. And the fact that I stopped drinking soda and I cut down on junk food. That help a lot. And I started running weights. And the weight just started to fall off me and I just kept it off.

Did you Make any other Videos? That I might be familiar with.

Well the last film we made was any epic fight between me and my four friends against these hard core original star war fans. We really struck a nerve. I mean all we said was give the new films a chances. So they called us out. The five of us against the twenty of them. Me my friend were into Duel sabers fighting They didn't stand a chance in hell. O I'm sorry I bet I sound like a big geek

O MY GOD! The battle of Whitmore park. That was you." She waited for him to answer. "Guilty as charged." he said. "Wow that was like movie good fighting you have to tell Trent when he up. He loved that video even the music that played in the back ground."

"Manowar great band. Suddenly it hit him he was being very Roughed "I'm sorry were are my manners. I'm being so roughed. Just going on about my self. Please Tell me about your self Cheyenne."

"I'll tell you. But only if you answer one more question." She waited for his responses. "Ok shoot."

"Why were all of you dress like Sith Lords?. It was Dom's ideal. He said it would good to play along with the rant they had on there site. They kept calling us sith's and that we would lose the battle because evil never prevails. So we dressed the part and we acted the parts they gave us. Your tune Cheyenne. "

* * *

Another chapter soon. Please leave a review : )


	11. Chapter 11 A shoulder to cry on

I don't own Zombieland, Columbus, Wichita, Little Rock or Tallahassee.

Pontiac, Harvey, Cheyenne and Trent are my creation as is this story. This is a work for my love or obsession for all thing zombies. Please R&R

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**A shoulder to cry on**

"Ok. Well it not going to be as famous your life. Mister U tube star." Cheyenne said with a smile.

"Me and Trent. We grow up out side Seattle Washington. I was a very good gymnasts. I still am. I was on the track and field and even the baseball team. Are team was called the Blue Hawks. And my mother a… She was a very gifted doctor/surgeon and a very kind women. In her free time she operated a small free clinic." Cheyenne stop and took a deep breath.

Pontiac could see that talking about her parents. Was a sore subject so he want her to know she didn't have to go there. "We don't have to talk about your folks. If you don't want to Cheyenne."

"Thank. But its ok They were good people and I want tell you about them.." She took another deep breath and said. "My dad was a lawyer. He was a good person. He help people that couldn't afford a Lawyer. He'd let his clients pay in other way. Like Free diner for all of us at this family restaurants. Trent was crazy about this one client that owned an ice cream parlor. I guess free ice cream for life will do that to any kid."

Pontiac couldn't help but smile at Trent going crazy in an ice cream parlor.

"I was going to follow into my mother foot steps and become a doctor. Before I was ten I read all the medical book she had and I understand every word of it. She taught me every thing she could about medicine even emergency Treatment Burns, shallow and deep cut. How to reset broken bone, even how to treat a puncher wounds and how to diagnose and treat an infection from viral to bacterial. I was going to John Hopkins University Like my mom. My mom and dad were so proud of me They said I'd get accepted no doubt about it. My dad would joke about. He would always say. Something like well I talked to my bookie and put another grand on sweet heart. Hone were going to be able to retire early dear if I keep this up. And mom would yell at him. She'd say stop teasing your daughter. Cheyenne stopped talking and thought about the last day She saw them. Pontiac could tell she was struggling with her filling. Her hand were balled into fist clenching her shirt hem and her eye were filling with tears. He know how this story was going to end. He seen it and heard it before. But he never got use to it and it still hurt every time someone told it. His heart sank. And that old familiar filing started to over powering him. He was never sure what the to do in this situation. He was never good with people to being with especially some one he just melt. It was hard to do but he move closer to Cheyenne. He placed his hand on her hand and said in husky voice. "It's Ok you don't have to tell me. It alright Cheyenne. I'll understand"

"No pleas let me finish. It'll help to get it and they were good people. Mom just knew things were going to get real bad in the city. So we left Seattle for dads hunting cabin. It was closer then are lake house. We spent a week up there before they finally found us. Me and Trent were playing chess out side on the pick net table When we saw them coming out of the woods. I ran over to Trent and grabbed him by his hand ripped him out of his chair. He yelled out in pain. We headed for the car. As we ran I yelled out that they were here. That was the Plan. Mom, dad ran out of the cabin with dads golf clubs in there hands and… They put them self in between us and the big group of zombies of about Twelve. I stopped and looked back. I held Trent close. I didn't realize how close they were to me and Trent. I should have picked him up when grabbed. Mom, Dad were

fought as hard as they could. But there were To many. And they were forced down to the ground and torn apart. There last words were. "Run babies run. Get away." They yelled it out with there last breath. I picked Trent up and ran to the car. Its my fault there gone I should have pick Trent earlier. I should have known he wouldn't be able to keep up with me. So I slowed down for him. It my fault there dead. If I just picked him up and carried him They still be hear. Trent would still have a mom and dad. Why didn't I just pick him up." Cheyenne was crying hard now and was having a hard time breathing.

He know that filling. Hell it was what almost killed twice in his life. Maybe he could have done this and that different. For once he knew what needed to be said. Hell its what he been wanting hear. He grabbed her by the shoulder. She looked up at him. His jaw was tight and then he said in a calm smoothing voice. "Its not your fault Cheyenne. Don't even think that. You did every thing right And your mom and dad would be so proud of you. Don't you ever forget that. And remember they loved you and your brother. So very much. Its not your fault. It never was." She throw to her self at him and wrapped her arms around him. and she laid her head on his left shoulder. Pontiac a little surprised by her response. He slowly and unsurely he return the hug. He patted her back before he started to rub her back softly. His embrace was firm and comfortable. Her fears, her doubt started to melt way. She begging rock her self in his warm strong arms. As he whispered. "It ok. Let it out" in her ears.

He smelled of old spice and gunpowder. She could heard his heart beat though his vest. It was strong and calming to her for some reason. She sat there for hours just listing to his heart beat and berthing in his aroma. Pontiac just held her and doing his best to calm her down. He seemed so nice so caring. It was hard but she broke away from him and he let her go. She looked away from him. He handed her a small pack of tissue paper. She took them from him and blow noise. And with another one she whipped the tears from her eyes. Pontiac became over whelmed with the urge to say something to break the silence. But he didn't know what to say. So he spoke from his heart. "I'm fill like I should say something else but I'm not sure. I was never good with people. I'm sorry about your family Cheyenne. I wish I could do something else to help you fill better. But sorry is all I can think of." She looked up at him with a look he was sure was shock. Pontiac filling like he said the wrong thing. He looked away filling even more uncomfortable and wishing he hadn't said anything at all.

Cheyenne could tell he was very uncomfortable. He has done some much for her and Trent and he wanted to do more. She put her right hand under his chin and slowly pulled it so she could see his face. He looked at her face to face. She said in a calming voice and with a big smile. "You've done everything right Pontiac. Thank you so very much for saving us and for being here for me just now. You did everything right."

Her eyes were red from her tears. But he could some how tell she was telling the truth. He looked down then back in her eyes before saying with a little smile. "Thank you and I'm happy I could help." They sat there for a little bit just staring into each other eyes.

"We should really get to bed." Cheyenne said as she got up off the couch and smoothed the wrinkles out of her shirt before offering her Hand to Pontiac. Pontiac grabbed his bag off the floor and pulled him self up with Cheyenne help. Then they walked towards the garage. Pontiac said with a smile. "So this is what it's like to be on the other end of walking someone to their door."

She laughed a little before saying "Night Pontiac. See you tomorrow morning and thanks for saving us to day. I'm sorry about locking you in here like this."

"Well thanks for laughing at my stupid joke and as for this. Relaxes Cheyenne it ok. this makes senses. You don't know me so it ok and you're welcome. Good night Cheyenne. I hope you have nothing but good dreams." He said as he step into the garage. She grabbed him by the right shoulder and turned him back around. She leaned forwards and gave him kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for." Pontiac said with a stun look on his face.

"For being a really good guy." She said in a soft voice.

"You didn't have to do that Cheyenne."

"I know. But I wanted to." She Replied before shutting the door and locking it. Pontiac walked over to his bed and sat down. He took off his boots, vest and guns and placed them at the foot of his bed. He laid back and fell asleep. Pontiac found himself in an dark and lonesome hall. He was in an hospital. He could tell by the smell. The air was putrid and it filled his lungs with every breath. It was so strong he felt like vomiting. He looked at his reflection on a window. He was in his old black tactical uniform. He turn around and stated to walked down the hall way. He had his M-16 ready to kill any thing that crossed his path. As he passed door ways and other adjoining hall ways. He would swing around the corners and scan it for danger. Then the hospital erupted with scream and gun fire. As the gun fire died down the moans of the horde got louder and louder till he couldn't take it any more. He shot up so fast he hurt his neck. I hate that fucking dream he thought. As his heart pounding He ran his shaking hands through his hair before looking at his watch. Four o three. He got out of the bed and walked over to an window on the garage door. He peeked out the window. The Culs-de-sac was still empty.

He walked back to the bed. He wasn't going back to sleep and the garage was cold. So he might as well get a good workout. So he start running in place. He would push him self as hard as he could for over an hour. Then a hundred squat thrusts, pushups, mountain climbers, sit-ups and pull-ups if he could find something he could use.

* * *

(I'm standing on a podium**) I'm not sure if this story has a following! But I know there at lease one person that a fan and they like it! (**My right arm up in the air and my index finger pointing to the sky**) So for him or her and all the other fans that are out there! (**I bring my arm to my side before I wave it in front of me pointing to the crowd**) I will continue to pour forth this story! I will do my very best to fight writer's block and my very own self doubts about keeping this story going.(**My hand closed to a fist now and pounding against my chest**) Cause iv spent much of my free time reading stories on this sight. Stories that I've falling in love with. Only to come to the last chapter and realizes it was the end. **

Sorry! I got a little carried away. But I meant every word of it. **SO THANKS TO THOSE WHO LEFT A REVIWE AND FOR THOSE WHO WILL LEAVE A REVIWE!** Thank again. X D


	12. Chapter 12 Are you Ok

So at the end of the last chapter I think I went on a little bit of a rant. But all of it was true. Well I wasn't standing on a podium. But what I said was the truth. I'm going to keep going till I can't.

**I don't own Zombieland Columbus, Wichita, Little Rock or Tallahassee. ****Pontiac, Harvey, Cheyenne and Trent are my creation as is this story. This is a work for my love or obsession for all thing zombies.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Are you Ok.**

Wichita was sitting on the bed next to Little Rock. She took a deep breath before saying. "Hey Little Rock wake up." Nothing so she give her a little shake with her right hand. Little Rock turned her head towards Wichita. Before opening her eyes and saying "What Wichita dose Tallahassee want to leave already?"

"No were staying for a while." Said Wichita as she took her right arm and held it with her left.

"Why. What here?" Asked Little Rock. As she sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing. But we need to talk." Wichita answered .

"About what?" Little Rock asked while looking down at the bed.

"You. I want to know what bothering you."

"Nothing I'm fine." Said Little Rock. Trying not to look Wichita in the eyes.

"What about the nightmare last night?" Asked Wichita .

"What ain't I allowed to have a bad dream during the zombie apocalypse." Said Little Rock with sarcasm in her voice.

"Ok. But I know you and something bothering you and I just want to help you." Wichita said while crossing her arms.

"I'm fine there nothing wrong and nothing to fix or help." Little Rock said. But she thought nothing you can do to help.

"Alright we don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to. But me and you were going to talk about this sooner or later." Said Wichita as she got up and walked towards the door. Little Rock spoke up. "Sis wait." She stopped for a breath before continuing. "I'm not ready to talk yet. But when I am you'll be the first one I come to. So just give me some time." She said as she put her right hand on her back of her neck. Wichita turned and said "Ok. But just as long you don't do anything dumb before you talk to me." Little Rock shock her head before saying. "Ok deal."

"Alright then get ready. Tallahassee wants to hit the road. But only after you get something to eat." Said Wichita as she left the room. Little Rock got up and got ready. After wards she went down stairs to the kitchen. The others were down their waiting. Tallahassee was looking out the kitchen window by the sink. Columbus was sitting at the table reading something and eating a bowl of something. Wichita was sitting next to him eating something probably the same thing as Columbus was eating .She wasn't sure what they were eating the milk was spoiled so maybe it was dried cereal. Columbus looked up and saw Little Rock just standing in the door frame.

"Good morning little Rock. How are you filling today?" He asked. Tallahassee turned his head around looking over his right shoulder. He smiled and said "Morning kiddo."

Little Rock cleared her throat and said "Hey. Morning. What are you eating Columbus?" She asked.

"Some Caned fruit. It's was the only thing wroth eating for breakfast. There still some left. It's over on the counter if you want some." He said and pointed towards the counter as he ate another fork full of fruit.

"Thanks. But I'm not really all that hungry so let's get going". Said Little Rock

Columbus looked across the table to Wichita. Who gaze met his. He could tell that she was concerned so Columbus put down the fork and swallowed. He cleared his throat before saying "Well Little Rock if your not filling a hundred percent. You should eat something to keep your strength up. You'll need your energy and breakfast is still the most importing meal of the day. So please just have a little bit."

"Ok Columbus. I'll have a bowl." Little said as she walked over to the counter. She took an bowl from the Cabinet and poured the last of the fruit mix into it. Columbus smiled and looked back towards Wichita. She greeted him with an smile and then she gave him an nod. Little Rock then took her food to the table and sat down. Wichita was to her right and Columbus was to her left. They were eating and staring at each other. Little rock shock her head and started to eat her food. She was almost done with her breakfast when something brushed up against her leg and started rubbing it.

"What the hell!" Yelled Little Rock as she jumped out of the chair and knocking it to the floor. Little Rock then ran backwards away from the table till she hit the counter. Tallahassee turned around way from the window and looked to a scared Little Rock. He the asked "What wrong kiddo?"

"Something was rubbing my leg." said Little Rock as she tried to catch her breath. Tallahassee immediately wiped his head around to look at the table to see there was any thing under the table. Nothing but Wichita and Columbus feet. He looked up at Wichita. She was blush bright red. She tried to hide it from as she looked away from him. Columbus had an shameful look on his face. And just like that it hit him. They were playing footsy.

Tallahassee looked away from them as Wichita said. "O my God. I'm so sorry sis. That was me."

"Why the hell were you rubbing my leg for?" Little Rock asked her sister.

Tallahassee glanced back at Wichita to see if she was going to tell Little Rock what she was doing or trying to do.

"I didn't mean to. I was trying to play with Columbus leg." Said Wichita.

"Trying play with Columbus leg? But why would you want to do that?" Little rock asked her sister.

"I just wanted to." Wichita tried to explain

"O my god. Is that more of that lovey dovy crap?" Little Rock asked. Tallahassee let slip a little laugh and shock his head.

"Yeah. It's Called playing footsy." Said Wichita.

"Dam it! I'm so sick of that crap!" Little Rock yelled.

I'm not going to apologies for being happy Little Rock!" Said Wichita as she sat up in defense.

Little Rock step forward and was about to let it all go. Every thing she was hiding from every one. But she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and swallowed. She looked down and then back up at her sister. "I want you to be happy and I'm sorry. But just make sure its Columbus leg your playing with." Little Rock said in an calm voice and she then added. "I'm going in the living room to lay down. Come and get me when you guys are ready to leave." Little Rock left the kitchen and walked for the living room. She sat down on the couch and put her right hand in her front pocket. She pulled out an pink I Pod NANO. She unwind her head phones and placed them in her ears. She laid down as the song The Clime came on. Little Rock staring off into space. The next thing she knew was Wichita was standing above her. She was saying something Little rock sat up and got up off the couch. Little Rock took off her head phones as she asked. "Are we leaving?"

"Yeah. Were just waiting for you. I already put your stuff in the car." Wichita said.

"Thanks. Let go. I want to sit up front." Said Little Rock as she left the living room.

"Ok" Said Wichita as she followed her sister out of the house and to the car.

Little Rock open the passenger side door and climbed into the Caddy.

Tallahassee Looked over and asked with an smile. "Hey Little Rock you going to be my copilot today?"

"Yeah I guess so. If I can stay wake I'm still tiered." Said Little rock as she yawned. While stretching her arms out in front of her.

"Well that's ok if your tiered go ahead and get some shut eye." Tallahassee said with an smile.

"Ok. Thanks but if you need me let me know if you need my help." Said Little Rock as Wichita and Columbus got in the back of the Caddy.

"Will do Little Rock." Said Tallahassee as he put the caddy into drive and took off.

As the caddy got on the interstate Columbus asked. "So were heading to now

* * *

**Please leave a REVIEWS. It wont hurt. I promise! You dont even have use your real name. Go ahead and make up a name. Like happy-go-lucky or The ace of spades it doesn't matter what ever you want. So g ahead and push the botton. Nobodys looking. Thank again. X D**


	13. Chapter 13 Denver

**So here another chapter. That 2 new chapter with an hour. Enjoy and review**

**I don't own Zombieland Columbus, Wichita, Little Rock or Tallahassee. ****Pontiac, Harvey, Cheyenne and Trent are my creation as is this story. This is a work for my love or obsession for all thing zombies.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Denver**

Its been a few hours after they left Rock Springs Wyoming. Tallahassee looked in the rear view mirror to see an sleeping Columbus and Wichita leaning against each others. They both looked so peaceful. He couldn't help but smile. The were a nice couple. Tallahassee brought his attention back to the road and then said in an low voice. "Hey Little Rock Look in the back." When he didn't get answer he glance over at her. Her head was resting up against the window. Poor kid. She out like an light. Tallahassee thought to him self. As he was driving down the road he saw an green interstate sigh that said Denver thirty miles. He checked to see if the others had seen the sigh. They were still asleep. Denver Commerce City was the last places he know of that had an Twinkie factory. So far the other places on the list weren't wroth the effort he put into finding them. They were all destroyed or were closed down along time ago. But if that factory was still there in Commerce. That meant that those Twinkies would be the freshest one yet. Or at lease he was hoping so. It would be risky after all Denver was one of the last city to fall to the horde.

As the caddy rounded a turn Tallahassee could see an building at the far end of the road. He knew that was the factory. It was a really long building. He could see white trailers on its left side. He push the accelerator down and the Caddy speeded up. As Tallahassee got closer. He could make it out a sigh. The sigh on the factory read. Hostess Twinkie. He couldn't help but to smile. Tallahassee was so excided. That he didn't notice a brown beer bottle in a pot on the ground in front of they. As the front right tire ran up over the bottle. It shattered under the weight of the car. As the tire left the pot hole a number of pieces of glass got logged in the tread of the tire. The rear right tire also gathered up some pieces of glass. Tallahassee hit the speed bump at the front of the parking lot. With such forced it cause everything that wasn't tied or strapped down to go flying in the air. And driving the glass deeper in the tiers. Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock flew up and hit the Roof of the Caddy.

"Ow my head." said Little Rock as she rubbed her sure head.

"See this why you should buckl." Said Columbus before Wichita stop him.

"What the hell Tallahassee!" Yelled Wichita.

"Sorry about guys got carried away. I be right back." Said Tallahassee as he put the car in park and jumped out.

"Where's he going?" Ask Columbus.

"I got a better question for you. Where are we? What city?" Wichita added. As she looked around them from the car. There were in an huge empty parking lot. In between them and a long red brick building. The Caddy was at the bottom of the parking. It was close to the same size of an average Wal-Mart parking lot.

"Hostess Twinkie." Said Little Rock as she pointed out the front window. At the building in front of them.

Wichita grabbed her gun and got out of the car. She started toward Tallahassee and yelled "Hey where the hell are we?" He was moving pretty fast and was about half way to the building

Tallahassee turn and put his right index finger to hi lips. He then said "Keep it down and get back in the car. I'll be back in a little bit."

By this time Columbus and Little Rock left the car. They were now standing next to Wichita. Columbus looked at Wichita. He could see she was worry. Hell he didn't like it either So Columbus ran up to Tallahassee and grabbed his right arm. "Wait just a dam minute. You brought us here and now your going tell us where we are."

Tallahassee Turned his head and shoot Columbus with a evil look. As to tell him to get your god dam hands off me. Columbus then let go.

Tallahassee then said "Commerce City" He was hoping telling them that would make them go back to the car and wait for him to come back. And that they didn't know that commerce city was part of Denver

"Wait Commerce city! As in Denver Commerce City? Asked Columbus as his breathing became heavy.

Tallahassee was about to answer him when Wichita interrupted him and side. "Calm down Columbus. Surly Tallahassee wouldn't put us in danger. By bring us to the third hottest city in the U.S.A. I mean he knows as well as us. That Denver has a huge populists of zombie around Ten or above Ten million. I mean even he's not that stupid. So Florida tell us were in another Commerce City and not the one in Denver." Tallahassee didn't say anything. Little Rock started to fill uneasy and Doomed as she stood there in the parking lot. She looked around her. The parking lot was empty and so was the street they came down. But at the far end of the it she thought she saw movement. God dam you answer me NOW!" Yelled Wichita. Little Rock looked back at her sister.

There was fear on her voice. As Wichita said. "Tallahassee Please tell me that were not in Denver!"

Wichita simply said. "O my god. You stupid Hick. "

"Ok. Were on the outskirts of Denver. But will be fine. After all we made it out of LA."

"Dam it Tallahassee. First thing LA was mostly evacuated. They were all shipped off to Los Vegas. Around Lake Mead. We just went through down town LA which was stupid. But we didn't stop and look for Twinkies. Third Denver was the last city to fall to the horde. And that means that ever survivor/refuge flocked to Denver by the Millions. So Denver is infested with more zombie then LA!" Yelled Columbus.

Tallahassee gave Columbus a look. Before saying. "Well maybe you should shut up then. Before you draw them to us with all your bitching."

"O that it. I've had it up to fucking here." Columbus raised his hand above head. "With your god dam Twinkie obsession. Come on Wichita, Little Rock. Were getting the fuck out of here before it's to late." Said Columbus as he started for the Caddy.

"Wait your just going to leave me here?" asked Tallahassee.

Columbus stopped and looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and turned to face Tallahassee. He pointed toward the car and said. "Were getting out of here right now. You have a choice Florida. You can stay here or you can come with us. It your choice. But were leaving before it to late." Just then Tallahassee face turned white and his jaw fell open. They all knew that look and what it met. But Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock couldn't help but to turn and see what they already knew was behind them. There were so many zombies coming for them. There must have been thousands of them that they could see. Only god knew how many were going to come from around the turn.

* * *

**Mwahahahaahhaha! Cliffhanger. Will they make out of Denver alive or will they become another victim of the dead city. Tune in next time. Don't forget to review Pleases and thank you. Till next time Peace out**


	14. Ch 14 Inbetween a Twinkie & a hard place

**I don't own Zombieland Columbus, Wichita, Little Rock or Tallahassee.**

**Pontiac, Harvey, Cheyenne and Trent are my creation as is this story. This is a work for my love or obsession for all thing zombies.**

**Chapter 14**

**In-between a Twinkie and a hard place**

* * *

Just then Tallahassee ran pass Columbus and the others. He stopped in between them and the horde. He yelled out as loud as he could. "Run! Get to the factory. I'll cover ya'll. And I'm sorry!"

As he took aim at the closes zombie he knew he screwed up big time. Then he notices the closes zombie was a preacher. His white collar was stained red. A face that once been clean and only shown peace, understanding and forgiveness. It was covered with boils, sweat and blood. THe only emotion shown now was chaos, wrath, hate and hunger. Tallahassee pulled the trigger and the preacher right eye disappeared and he fell to the ground

Wichita and Columbus took off for the factory. Little Rock knew she should run but. She just didn't want to. She was tired of running. She was tired of life being so hard. Tired of fill the way she was. Alone. She was tired of this nightmare that was life. Her legs gave out from under her. It felt as if the whole weight of the world was press her down. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She just laid there and waited for the end. Columbus hit the door first and Wichita was right there with him. He grabbed the doorknob gave it a turned and push. He ran right into the door. "Shit!" He stepped back and gave the door a kick. He put every thing he had into the door and with aloud thud the door didn't budges. The only thing that did happen was his leg flared with pain. "Some bitch my leg!" Columbus thought to him self. He took aim with his shotgun. He was about to blow the doorknob off the door.

Itch

"Wait!" Wichita yelled as she pushed him to the side. "Wait!

"We don't have time to wait Wichita." Columbus responded.

She turned the knob and pulled. The door opened with ease. "You're lucky I like you goofball. Now get in and make sure it's safe for me and my sis." Wichita said as she looked down to her side. Where Wichita had to expecting to find her little sister. But she wasn't there. "Where my sister!" she thought in a panic. She turned back towards the horde. Fearful of what she might see. She saw the horde on the other side of the Caddy. Little Rock was on the ground behind Tallahassee. "Little Rock!" She screamed as she ran back into the parking lot to get her baby sister.

Tallahassee quickly ran out of ammo for his little Winchester rifle. And as he dropped it and wiped out his two silver colts 45 pistol. Just as he was about to continue to fire he heard what sounded like some one crying from behind him. As he looked back he heard Wichita Yell Little Rock. Then he looked down to see where that sound was coming from. It was Little Rock. She was on the ground and crying. She was curled up in the fetal position. He turned on his heels and he made his way to her as fast as he could. He had to get to her. He had to get her to safety. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happen to her. He barley survived losing Ben. Just then he heard his little boy cry out. "Daddy….. Help Me!" and then screams of pain. Tears fill his eyes as his he started to re live his. Not now he yelled at him self. He wasn't going to lose her and wouldn't let it happen again.

Just then he realized there was a Zombie right behind him. He could hear it. It was nipping at his heels. As got within feet of Little Rock. He dropped to his knees and slid to her. The male zombie was wearing an orange Hawaii-ing shirt and it leaped for Tallahassee and Little Rock with its arms out stretched. Tallahassee quickly Whipped around with his 45's around and opened fire. The first round struck the zombie in the right shoulder. The second round hit the ugly basterd right in it heart the last two shoot found there way directly in to the pus bag skull. The bullets entered through the eyes. It smashed through the eye sockets. It sent thousands of little jagged pieces of bone deep into the brain. The two 45 round sliced through the brain and in there wake of speed sent devastating shock waves rippling through the grey matter. The 45's slugs busted out of the back of the skull sending blood, bone and brain matter outwards.

The now just a limp corpse tackled Tallahassee to the ground. Tallahassee pushed the body off of him with his left arm and throwing it to his left side. Tallahassee turned and picked up Little Rock in his arms. As he got up he glanced back just in time to see the horde swarming around there Caddy and spreading out in the parking lot. That all he needed to see it cause him to run like hell for. He saw Wichita Run toward him and Little Rock. He yelled. "Gooo! Get in side! I got her. Be ready to shut that door when I get inside!"

As he entered the factory door he turned to go in side ways so to not hit Little Rock head or legs on the door frame. Columbus slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. There was a loud thud as the horde slammed up against the door and the wall. They hit with such force it cause the dust off the ceiling joists. Wichita ran over and took Little Rock from Tallahassee. As Wichita took her sister she gave Tallahassee an nod and a smell smile before she turned round and walked away from him. Tallahassee turned around to talk to Columbus. The first thing he saw was a blurry white object coming at. Tallahassee was nearly knocked off his feet and he stumbled backwards on his feet. As he tried to recover and stand up straight His nose started to sting with pain. What the fuck he thought. He quickly grabbed his nose and the pain flared up. Tallahassee then looked around the factory to see what he ran into but he didn't see anything. He looked at Wichita. Her jaw was hanging opened and eyes wide open and As She held her sister in her arms. Tallahassee then noticed movement in the corner of his right eye. He turned his head and looked in that direction. It was just Columbus standing there. He was holding and shacking his right hand in pain Just then it hit him. "Holy shit! You punched me." Tallahassee yelled at Columbus.

"Dam straight I punched you. I'd do it again if my hand wasn't killing me. Ah to hell with it." Columbus said before taking another swing. This time with his left hand. But Tallahassee caught his fist in mid swing. Tallahassee smiled and said "I don't think so Ohi." But he was cut off as Columbus hit him again. This time the punch was even harder and Tallahassee couldn't stop his self from falling to the ground.

"Damit!" Columbus yelled out in pain. As he walked away holding and shacking his right.

Tallahassee sat up. His face felt numb and a tingling sensation spreading across his noise and mouth. Then he felt like he was drooling. So he wiped it on the back of his handed. He looked at his hand and saw blood on it. Tallahassee got up and made a beeline for Columbus. Columbus stopped and saw Tallahassee. He had the same look in his eyes when he was killing Zombies. Tallahassee grabbed Columbus by his collar with both hand and pushed him up against the wall hard. He lifted Columbus up off the floor. As Columbus grabbed Tallahassee wrists. Tallahassee could see the kid wasn't even scared. Then Columbus was staring him in the eyes and then spoke up. "Go ahead and beat me up. If it'll make you fill better. But don't you forget this is your fault. You fucked us real good this time. And for what? A god dam Twinkie!" The last part he yelled. Tallahassee stood there his blood was boiling. All he wanted to do was to beat the crap out of the twerp.

Just then Wichita yell. "We don't have time for your pissing contest. So put them back in there holster. Were in deep shit here and we need to figurer away out of this mess. While we still can." Tallahassee and Columbus looked at her and then back at each other. They both nodded in agreement with what she was saying. Tallahassee lowered Columbus back down to the floor and let he let him go.

Tallahassee turned and walked away. Then he said. "We should barricade that door and any other ones." He looked around the factory. It was bigger on the inside then it looked on the out side.

In the center of the room were had a number of machines that he couldn't recognize. They were canted by pips, tubes, weirs and a conveyer belt. To his left was a steel staircase. It lead up to a suspending cat walk way. It snaked it way around the inside of the building along the windows and it went over top of the machines. The windows wrapped around the whole building. To his left was the shipping department. He could make out a forklift. He saw a number of full pallets next to the forklift. "Ok. You guys Get up there and check the windows and see if were surrounded. I'm going to use a couple of those pallets to reinforce this door." Tallahassee said before run towards the forklift.

Wichita, Columbus and Little rock ran up the stairs. Columbus made it up to the top of the stairs and looked out over the parking lot. All the zombies were surrounding the front door. There was a smaller group of maybe twenty that had surrounded the Cadillac. They left it idling when they chase after Tallahassee. The engine nose wasn't that loud. But it was loud enough to keep the closes zombies distracted. "Dam it." he said out load.

"What's wrong?" asked Wichita. Then she saw what was wrong. From her side Little Rock spoke up. "O no!" her voce was full of worry.

"It'll be ok. Were going to be ok Little Rock. Right Columbus?

"Yeah come on. Will go check the back." He ran towards the other windows across the room. With Wichita and Little Rock not far behind him. When he got to the other side he stop and his arms fell to his side and he lowered his head. When Wichita reached him her stomach sank. Little Rock looked out the window. There were a number of zombies spread out across the back parking lot. There were too many of them. They couldn't make a break for it. They'd be surrounded before they made it half way across. They were trapped. And with that Little Rock turned and leaned ageist the wall before she slid down. She pulled her legs to her chest and didn't say any thing.

As Tallahassee got closer to the fork lift he notices that it looked new. There weren't that many scratches on it. There was a propane tank fixed behind the seat. It was parked around Twenty Fully loaded wooden pallets along the wall. He climbed up in and started looked around for the ignition. It was above the steering wheel on the roof. He reached up and turned it. The forklift sputtered to life and gave off a stale smell that made Tallahassee a little nausea. He flicked on it's the light and got to work. He grabbed one pallet and Headed for the door. He drop it right next to it off center but it was Nice and tight. Then he went back for another on and placed it next the other one. You could only see a few inches of the top of the door. After that he turned off and got out. And he headed up the stairs.

When he reached the top he looked out the window and said "Jesus!" He then turned and saw the others across the room. He walked over towards them. They were just standing there looking out the widow. Wichita heard him coming and turned face him. Tallahassee stopped in front of her and looked around her out the window. Tallahassee simply said. "Shit!"

Shit. That all he had to say for him self. They were trapped and there going to die. And that all he had to say for him self. Her blood started to boiled. She formed a fist and swung it as hard as she could. Columbus heard a crack from behind him. He turned just in time to see Tallahassee stagger to his side. "You stupid redneck. Were trapped in here because of you." She said as she turned and sat down next to her sister. Little Rock leaned over toward her sister and Wichita wrapped her arms around her. Tallahassee looked down at her and Little Rock. Then he looked at Columbus. Columbus didn't say anything to him. All he did was giving him a look that he deserved. O we fucked up real bad this time. He just looked out the window onto an uncertain future.

* * *

**And as usual id like a review. Till next time. Peace out.**


	15. Chapter 15 A Slim chance

**I don't own Zombieland Columbus, Wichita, Little Rock or Tallahassee.**

**Pontiac, Harvey, Cheyenne and Trent are my creation as is this story. This is a work for my love or obsession for all thing zombies.**

**Chapter 15**

**A Slim chance is better then no chance**

So I'm thinking this chapter might not be all that bad. I think I might have done an ok job on this one.

* * *

Wichita sat there holding Little Rock. They been sitting there for while now. Tallahassee went down stairs after she had punched him. He's been using the forklift to barricade the other doors. Just incase. He said. She was still pissed and was watched his ever move. After Tallahassee left she snapped at Columbus. After that he went down stairs to look around the rest of the factory. She felt bad for yelling at him. All he did was tried to tell them a joke to cheer them up. He was a sweet guy. But she was just so pissed right now. She needed to cool down. Tallahassee not the only one that did something that almost got her and her sister killed. She just wanted to know why Twinkies were so important to him. Columbus told her once. That Tallahassee gave him a piece of advice. That was really good. You gotta enjoy the little things. Columbus even turned it into a rule.

"Krista are we going to die?" asked Little Rock in a whisper.

What? Wichita thought to her self. She was shocked so she quickly said "No were not going to die."

"It's alright. I'm ready. I'm not scared anymore. You don't have to lie to me." Her little sister voice seemed emotionless.

Wichita felt like someone with icy cold fingers had ripped her heart out of her chest. Was Little Rock giving up? "You listing to me and you listing good! I know it seems bad but were not going to die here not today. Were just going to waiting here until the zombie's loss interest and leave."

"Ok." Little Rock said.

Wichita asked. "Is that what happen out there? Out there in the parking lot. Did… you give up out there?" Little Rock broke out of her sister arms got up and walked away towards the Stair.

"Little Rock answers the question." Wichita Said as she got up and chased her down the stairs.

"Do you think now's the best time for this? Little Rock yelled as she headed towards a work bench. In the shipping department.

Wichita grabbed her sister by the shoulder and said. "Yes now! I need to know what bothering you. I need to know what going on up there." Wichita pointed at her sister head. Then Wichita knelt down in front of Little Rock and took her hands. She looked her sister in the eyes before saying. "You're my baby sister and if there something wrong with you I need to know. So I can help you."

Little Rock looked at her sister before saying. "I'm fine!"

The fear of not knowing what was wrong with her sister was eating away at Wichita. "Stop being so stubborn damit! I know you think you're an adult but your not. It's ok to ask for help. You're not fine! You were on the ground crying out there." Wichita pointed towards the front door. Her voice starting to crack under her emotions. And tears started to form in her eyes. "You could have died! No matter what it is? You can tell. You don't have to carry it by your self. I'm banging you. Please let me help you." Little Rock didn't answer her sister. She could barley look Wichita in the eye "You're my little sister. You're my world, My life, My whole reason for being Little Rock. If anything ever happened to you… It would kill me. " The tears were flowing freely down Wichita cheeks. Her breathing was shallow.

Little Rock was trying so hard to be strong. But the lump in her throat wouldn't stop growing. She tried to swallow it and she couldn't hold it back anymore. She started to cry as she said. "I miss playing with other kids my age. I know I'm probably the only kid left and if there are any other kids out there. The odds of finding them out there are astronomical. I'm going to die alone. I'll never have what you and Columbus have. I'll never have anyone to fall in love with. I'll never fill sparks when a boy kisses me." Little Rock whole bodies begin to shack uncontrollable. She was sobbing now. As she cried she felt like she could breathe again and a great weight was lifted from her chest. Wichita quickly embraced her little sister. As she held Little Rock She said. "You'll never be alone and I'm never going to leave you." Little Rock held tight onto her sister. "And as soon as we get out of here. Where going to start looking for other survivors." Wichita and Little Rock. Didn't notice Tallahassee was coming up from behind them.

"Holy shit! I can't believe it." Tallahassee shouted.

"What didn't your mother ever hug you when you were little?" Ask Columbus as came from around one of the machines.

"No. I'm not talking about them Spit fuck. Look right there on that desk." Tallahassee said as he pointed to a desk next to the loading docks. They all looked at it. Little Rock wiped the tears from her eyes and asked. "What that black thing."

"It's a CB." Columbus said.

Little Rock looked confused and asked. What's A "CB?"

"That no CB. That the ZXY transmitter. It's gotta rang more then big enough to reach out side the state. Not past the mountains to the west. But the surrounding states to the north, east and south. Were talking about big area. We can call for help with it." Tallahassee said in an up beat tone.

"Wait you want to call for help? That your plan. Call for help." Columbus said.

"O I'm sorry. You gotta another plane princess?" Tallahassee asked with sarcasm.

"He right Columbus. It might be a slim chance. But a slim chance is better then no chance." Wichita said as she stood up. Tallahassee walked over to the CB and sat down. Tallahassee picked up the hand mic and switched it on. As the CB turned on it made an electrical whining nose. As it stopped Tallahassee held the mic close and spoke. "Is there any one out there?"

* * *

**Alright another one bites the dust. O wait I mean another chapter down. Anyway let me know if you like this chapter. I think I might have done a good job with Wichita and Little Rock sharing a touching moment. Ha I got a little choked up writing it. And as usual id like a review. Till next time. Peace out**


	16. Chapter 16 A bird's eye

**It my 1 year Anniversary. One year ago today I posted this story and to be honest I didn't know if I would keep it going. There were times when I thought about quitting and just go back to reading stories. But I kept going. I may have stopped and lost my focus. But I didn't quit. I'd like to think that my writing has improved some and that it wasn't all that torturous.**

**So if you've been reading this story from the beginning. I would like to Thank you for your time. And if you have enjoyed it. I would like to hear it. So hit the Review button and let me know what you think.**

**I don't own Zombieland Columbus, Wichita, Little Rock or Tallahassee. ****Pontiac, Harvey, Cheyenne and Trent are my creation as is this story. This is a work for my love or obsession for all thing zombies.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**A bird's eye**

Cheyenne was leaning against the front driver side fender of the G 8. She watched as a shimmering golden lines raced across the hilly landscapes of the prairie. Cheyenne closed her eyes. She felt the sun warming her face. And as the cool wind brushed against her face it felt kind of like an invisible warm hand caressing her cheek. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Cheyenne forgot about the apocalypse. And the zombies that were always trying to kill her. She was lost in the serenity of the moment. But she was brought back by the loud crack of an AR-15 and Pontiac saying "Hit. " She glanced up the road and saw a can rolling across the highway. She looked up at a black Chevy coupe about three hundred yards away. There were two soda cans on its roof. Trent was really getting better. There were two more shots one after another. "Hit. Hit." The last two cans jumped up into the air and fell behind the car. "Way to go Trent." Pontiac said as stood next to Trent. "Your turn sis." Trent yelled as he started to reload his spent magazine.

Pontiac had only been with them for two days now. But he had already showed them so much. How to Speed load, Run and gunning Hell back at the truck stop where they got there CB from. He even showed them how to clear a build room by room. Trent wasn't too crazy about the way you had to walk. Trent called it the duck walk. Trent didn't trusted Pontiac at first. But when Pontiac let him drive his G 8 they became good friend. So Trent could learn how to drive a manual. Well that's all it took and now they were best friends.

She walked over to where Pontiac was stand. He looked at her and asked. "You ready?" Cheyenne ejected the magazine and check it. She slapped it back into Her AR-15 and chambered a round. She looked up at him. He had a big grin across his face. She asked. "What?"

Pontiac could believe it. One minute she all innocent looking and now she looked like she going to kick someone ass. The same gun that was making her look dangerous was also making her even more beautiful. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was. But he said "Well it's just. You look amazing holding that AR."

She blushed and looked away from him. Her hair fell from her ear and covered her right eye. She looked back up at him and said "Thanks." As she brushed her hair back behind her ears with her right hand.

"All right then show me what you got." Pontiac said as he waved his right hand. To offer her the migshift shooting rang. She smiled and took aim. She had six cans on the top of a black mini van. It was the same distance as the Chevy. She squeezed the trigger three time and sent three shots up rang. One by one the cans jumped backwards off the van and Pontiac called them as they fell. She fired two more shots. Hit. Hit. She glanced back towards Pontiac. He was looking through binoculars and he was smiling. She pulled the trigger and the last can dropped to the ground.

"Wahoo! Way to go sis." Trent yelled before he started to whistle.

"Stop that." Cheyenne said to Trent as she blushed again. She looked back at Pontiac.

"That's some fine shooting Cheyenne." Pontiac said still smiling.

She was about to say thanks when there CB's squawked. "Is anyone out there?" It took Pontiac a second for what was happing to in sink. As soon as he realized it was coming from There CB. He ran back to the car and jumped in. He picked up the mic and said. "I'm reading you. Come again. Over."

"O thank god. I have been trying all the other channels for over an hour now. I'm Tallahassee. Who am I speaking to? Over." Tallahassee asked.

"I'm Pontiac. Where are you calling from? Over."

"Me and my friends are trapped in a factory. There four of us. One's a just kid. Please we really could use some help. Over"

I'm sorry to hear that. I'll see what I can do give me your location? Over."

"Were in Commerce city Denver. Ah the Factory on dahlia St and E-50 Ave. Over.

"Dahlia St and E-50 Ave. Roger that give me a second to look it up. Over." Pontiac said as he started to go through his glove box looking for a map. Then he remembered he didn't have a map of Denver. He stopped to think. The M.S.U, Stupid! How could He have forgotten about the M.S.U.? He jumped out of the car and ran towards the trunk. He popped it open and reached in towards the back. He pushed his tube duffel bag to the side and grabbed the MSU case. He opened it and pulled out a rugged black laptop and a tube. Pontiac shut the trunk. He pushed a button on the tube and it turned into a small satellite dish. He placed it on the roof of his car along with the laptop he pulled a cord from the laptop and hooked it up to the dish. Then he opened it and it turned on. A screen popped up and asked for ID and a password. Pontiac entered the info.

By this time Cheyenne and Trent were by his side and were watching him.

Trent asked. "What that."

"The M.S.U. I forgot I had it." Pontiac said as a Satellite dish on the screen flashed. It was pulsating curved lines up to a little satellite.

"The what?" asked Cheyenne with a puzzled look on her face?

"Right I'm sorry. MSU stand for (Mobil, Satellite, and Uplink). With this will be able to find there location and how close any hordes are." A map of the USA popped up on the screen. Pontiac started typing the location he was giving. The image refreshing to a detailed map of a long factory with a group of zombies swarmed around a car and the center of the building. That was facing dahlia St and E-50 Ave. There was a couple in the back spread out. He continued to type on the key board. The image refreshing to a full size city map. There were a number of city blocks highlighted red, orange, yellow and white. The cores of these colored grids were white and faded to red lines as they neared edges. There were some intersections closer to the edge that was white and faded back to red. The rest of the city was almost a clear satellite image. But there was the occasional smaller red spots spread apart from the bigger horde.

"What are those grids looking things?" asked Trent

"Those are thermal images of hordes of zombies numbering in the thousands. Maybe in the millions. White indicates a high number of zombies and red indicates a low number of zombies. The grids are hordes and the other smaller spots are nomadic groups. Sometime a small group breaks way from the horde and become nomadic. They just wonder around aimlessly till they merge with other hordes."

"My god! Do they stay like that or do they move." Said Cheyenne as she gasped.

The cores of the horde hardly ever movies but the outer layer changes. I've seen a time-lapse video of two branches stretch out wards around a few empty city blocks before flooding into them. I still think that why they carpet bomb Sacramento with napalm.

"You see that?" asked Trent as he pointed and added. "There coming down I 25 fast." Cheyenne and Pontiac looked closer. They saw a branched heading south on I 25. Towards the factory.

O there really screwed. They got maybe an hour, two if their lucky. Before there surrounded by over a thousand of zombies." Harvey said. "Shit!" Pontiac said as he reached into the car for the mic. "Hey! What interstate did you use?" Pontiac asked in an urgent tone.

"We used I 25. Why?" He asked.

"I'm on my way. Be ready to make a run for your car. I'll single when it time to move. Over and out." Pontiac said as he dropped the mic

"Roger that. Thank you. Over and out. Tallahassee said before the CB stopped.

"What's the plan Pontiac?" Cheyenne asked.

"Simple I go in. Get there attention via loud music. I'm thinking maybe some Manowar bBut I'm not sure. And some harassment with gun fire. I wait till the last minute before I take off in the car and lead them away from the Factory. You and Trent go back to that hotel we past a few miles back. The Reading Inn. I'll meat you there." Pontiac said as he put away the M.S.U.

"What? No were not going to let you go in there alone." Cheyenne said. Trent added. "Dam straight!"

"I'm not going to put you and your brother in harms way. I can do this by my self." Pontiac said as he climbed into his car.

"Were coming with you like it or not. And you can't stop us. You may need are help." Said Cheyenne as she held his door open. Pontiac sighed and gave it some thought. "Fine. When I make my move. You and Trent stay put and let those people know when the parking lot is empty." Pontiac said as he started his the G8 up. "Sounds like a plan." Cheyenne said as she shut his door. "Alright then get in your car and follow me." Cheyenne and Trent jumped into their car and followed Pontiac down the highway.

* * *

**Thanks again and please leave a review. Till next time Peace out**


	17. Chapter 17 Bad Luck

So I had a little trouble writing this chapter and I'm still not sure about it. But here it is anyway. O and sorry it took awhile to update. I've been playing Dead Island a lot. It a lot of fun even for being buggy. I'm still not sure how something can look so beautiful one minute and then the next it looks like crap. But I still like it.

* * *

I don't own Zombieland Columbus, Wichita, Little Rock or Tallahassee.

Pontiac, Harvey, Cheyenne and Trent are my creation as is this story. This is a work for my love or obsession for all thing zombies.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Bad Luck.**

The G8 rolled to a stop as came around the turn. Pontiac could make out the horde of zombies down the street. He looked over at his right and saw Cheyenne and Trent car pull up next to him. He grabbed the mic and asked. "Cheyenne you ready? Over." She resounded "Yeah."

"All right then wait here Cheyenne. Hey Tallahassee. Are you guys still in there? Over." Pontiac asked and paused.

"Yeah were still in here. Over." he said

"When it safe to move. Cheyenne will let you know and you can make your escape. Did you copy that over?"

"Yeah wait for the call. Than move out. Over."

Cheyenne watched Pontiac as he slowly pulled away and headed down the road. When he reached the parking lot entrench. She heard the music starting. She watched him and as soon as he jumped out of the car his rifle was at the ready. Pontiac opened up on the group of zombies around the car. He made quick work of them. And as the last one fell Pontiac started walking up to the Cadillac. He slapped in a fresh magazine and started to chip away at the outer layer of zombies around the front door. There heads exploded as his bullets struck them from behind. He reloaded again and continued to fire into the group. Finally he turned and ran when he saw the zombies coming from behind the factory. Pontiac jumped back into his car and he just sat there firing into the horde as it they got closer. Just as the horde got close Pontiac took off down road. The V8 engine roared as all its horse was set free.

"Man did you see that. Dam that was so cool!" Trent said a little too happily for Cheyenne taste. She shocked her head as she held the mic to her lips. She waited till all the zombies where gone and as soon as the last on disappeared. She spoke into the mic. "Go now and follow us when we pull up. Cheyenne put the car in gear and took off for the parking lot. As she stopped she saw the door fly open and a girl dressed in black walked out. Her rifle was at the ready as she scanned the parking lot. As soon as she stepped out of the door way a little girl walked out followed by a slender man. After him she saw a tall man in a cowboy hat. He was caring two boxes of something. They ran to the Cadillac and climbed in. Cheyenne saw there car jolting as it ran over the bodies. As the caddy left the parking lot Cheyenne lead the way down the road. The CB went off. "Cheyenne did you get them out?" It was Pontiac.

"Yeah were on the interstate now. Where are you?"

"Good. I'm not far behind you. You should see me coming up from behind soon enough. We need to keep going. I nearly crashed into a nomadic group. They be following me. So we can't stop till were out of the city and on another road.

OK see you soon."

The two cars were whipped in and out of the wrecks on the three lane raised highway. All was well till the Caddy whipped around an overturned big rig that was resting on it side. As it slid around the wreck its front tier blow causing the caddy to lose control and swerved into the middle concert barrier. Cheyenne watched in horror as the scene played out on her rearview mirror. The Cadillac lifted up off the ground and it started rolling down the highway. It rolled six times before it came to a stop and rested on it roof. Cheyenne Slammed on the breaks and the car slid to a stop. Leaving two long black trailing skid marks in her wake. "What the Hell Cheyenne?" Trent yelled out. She grabbed the hand mic and spoke into it. "Pontiac! They wrecked! Were going to need your help!

"I'm coming hold on."

Cheyenne dropped the mic before putting the car in reverse and heading back to the wreck Caddy. As she got out and headed for the car. All the Cadillac finely sculpted edges were smashed to hell. The whole front right corner had collapse into the tire well and most of the windows were smashed into a thousand pieces. They sparkled in the sun light. Gray smoke rose up from the engine and a sickly burning oily smell filled the air. "Trent go and grab my first aid bag." Cheyenne said as she got down and looked into the driver side widow. They were all hanging upside-down from there seat belt. The driver was the women dressed in black. She didn't look to bad. She did have a cut on her right eye brow. The front passenger was the slender guy. His lower lip was cut. He probably bit it. She checked the cowboy out in the back. He seemed relatively ok.

There were two brown boxes on the roof with hostess Twinkie writing on them. Cheyenne notice blood dripping onto the ceiling. She went around to the other side of the car. She looked in and saw the little girl with a long bloody jagged piece of metal sticking out of her right leg. The wound was bleeding slowly and blood was soaking into the jeans around the metal sliver. Then Cheyenne tried to open the door but it didn't budge. Cheyenne heard a car coming closer. She looked up and saw the red G8 wiping around the big rig. She laid down and started to craw through the window. She got have way inside then a shot rang out to her right. Then she felt something fall next to her left leg. She looked over her shoulder and saw a bald zombies face down. The back of its head was gone replaced by a big jagged reddish black hole.

Wichita came to upside-down. Her vision was blurry and her head was killing her. She remembered the wreck… The last think she saw was a gun coming at her. Then nothing but darkness. Little Rock! She thought and she started to wrestle with her seat belt. It clicked and she dropped. She saw a hand gun and grabbed it. She rolled over and saw a long hair brunette looking over her shoulder. Wichita put the hand gun to the brunette head as see started to turn her head. When she saw the gun in her face her eyes widen and focused on the gun. Wichita could tell that the girl was scared. "Say something or your dead!" Wichita yelled.

The brunette looked beyond Wichita gun and stared her in the face before saying.

"I'm here to help. Please don't shoot!"

"How do I know your telling the truth!" as soon as Wichita finished saying that. She heard something towards the back of there car. It sounded like something like clothing sliding across the highway. She looked behind the brunette and passed the back seat out window. She saw a man in a combat vest lying on his left side and he had a rifle pointed at her head.

Then he said. "Because if we weren't going to help you. We would have left your ass back at candy land to die."

"If you shoot me I promise you. I'll kill your friend even if it's the last thing do." Wichita said with cold dripping venom.

Pontiac studies her for a minute. Her right arm was shaking and struggling to keep the gun up. Her face showed fear and pain. She was hurting and she didn't want to shoot any one. But she would if she had to. "My names Pontiac that's Cheyenne and that her little brother Trent out side Look were just here to help. I'm going to lower my weapon." He lowered his AR and waited to see what she would do. She lowered her weapon and said. "I'm Wichita that my sister Little Rock. He's Columbus and that Tallahassee. I'm sorry." She pointed a finger to who was who.

"Nice to meat you Wichita. Can you give me and Cheyenne a hand freeing you friends? We need to get out of here A.S.P."

She nodded started working on the one she called Columbus. He fell and she did her best to catch him. Then she then pulled him out. Pontiac looked to Trent and said. "You're on look out duty. Let me know if there any company heading this way." Trent Smiled and nodded before crawling out of the wreck and disappeared. He came back and handed the first aid bag to Cheyenne before he was gone again. Pontiac came around to where the cowboy was. Pontiac pulled opened the door and it fell to the ground as its hinge's snapped. He looked down at the door and then back up. Just in time to see a fist coming at him.

* * *

Ooo cliffy. Well guess not. But still I hope this chapter was somewhat good. O almost forgot I was going to put lyrics in this chapter. But clouldnt make my mind up. So if you know of any good song for this chapter. Let me know and I add it. Don't forget to leave a review. Peace out


	18. Ch 18 A big misunderstanding

**I don't own Zombieland Columbus, Wichita, Little Rock or Tallahassee.**

**Pontiac, Harvey, Cheyenne and Trent are my creation as is this story. This is a work for my love or obsession for all thing zombies.**

**Chapter 18**

**A big misunderstanding.**

**So here the latest chapter. I'm going for action packed here. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Pontiac throw him self backward to avoid the hit. It missed him but he fell on his ass hard and rolled backwards on his back. And he ended up smashing the back of his head off the concrete road. Pontiac shocked his head as he got back up to his feet. "What th." Was all Pontiac could manage to get out before someone slammed into him. It was with such forces he was lifted off his feet. Who ever it was grabbed hold of him and forced him back wards towards a wreck car. He was slammed into a car hard. It knocked the wind right out of him and the world faded away slightly. But it didn't go black.. Pontiac locked eyes with his attacker. He was a little bigger then Pontiac and he didn't have any hair. He had on a snake skin jacket. Pontiac could tell that he was beyond pissed and that meant he was going to have to fight him. The bald men started pounding on Pontiac sides. Each powerful blow kept Pontiac from attacking as he was trying to block them. The man stopped his attack. Now's my chances Pontiac thought to him self. So he throw a left hook and then followed it up with a two quick right jabs.

Each punch found there way home. But it felt like Pontiac was pouching a wall. He ignored the pain and shot a right hook. The cowboy dropped down and it missed him. Then he shot up with uppercut and followed with a number of jabs to Pontiac gut. Each hit almost made him lose his lunch. But he grinned through the barrages and throw his right hook. It made contact and the cowboy staggered two step to his right. He looked stun and confused. There was blood at the corner of his mouth.

Harvey was going ape shit inside my head. I could fill him clawing at the inside of his skull trying to get out. He was screaming like an wild animal. "Let me out so I can rip his fucking throat out!" He yelled out in anger. I was trying by best to keep my cool but my blood was starting to boil. But luckily I had control of my anger. It wasn't easy but I managed to locked it down and force it deep into my gut along with some of the pain. The man was still stun and I knew I had to keep on the offense. Or this fight would be drawn out longer then it needed to be.

So I didn't give him a chance to recover and I leaped forwards and grabbed hold of his shoulders and I head butting him so hard there was actually a crack. The man staggered backwards but before he could attack again. I hook my leg around his and chopped at the back of his knee. There was a look of pain on his face. He started to fall to his one side and I used his weight to spin around and drive him into the wrecked car hard. Then I took my right arm and throw it around his throat and grabbed hold of it with my left. I didn't want to kill the man. Just clam him down. So we could talk this out. The man pushed us both off the car backwards. Before he started to elbow me repeatedly each hit was harder then the last and they were actually lifted me off the ground with each blow. Who the hell was this guy? I thought as my ribs took the beating. Then with out any warring at all the guy slammed me back into the car and for a brief moment my grip losing. He kept slamming me into the car a few more times. Before he spun us around again and jumped backward. We landed hard. It knocked the air out of me and it stunned me so I let go of my grip on the man.

The man rolled over away from Pontiac. Pontiac sat up his ribs, back were sore and he had a splitting headache. He looked over at the man and saw his face was a bright red and full of rage. They locked eyes again. If they were in an anime world. There would have been light flashing in the background between them. The man got to his feet and ran towards Pontiac. Damn it! Pontiac thought to him self as he throw himself up to his feet. He charged the bald man who had his right fist pulled back. So Pontiac draw his right fist back to. As the got in striking distances they both fired there fist simultaneously and they made contact with each other. Another loud crack and they both stumbled backwards. The world went purple as stars swirled around him. Pontiac managed to stop his self from fall down. That last blow was the worst one. It felt like he was hit with a sledgehammer. All these hits to his head were starting to have an effect him. He couldn't see straight. So Pontiac shocked his head again so he could see straight. The bald man was doing the same. But he was also swaying side to side a little. Who the hell was he? Pontiac thought to him self again. He knew he could keep fighting if he had to but they didn't have time for that.

So Pontiac figured now was a good time to try talking. "Listen I'm not hear to hurt you. I'm here to help you dam it. So let stop fighting and get the hell out of here before the horde finds us."

"Like hell you are. You show up and we get into a wreck! Then you attack me! Try to choke me to death!" The man yelled in a southern accent. As he slapped his hands off his chest.

"Ok the whole choking you seems bad. I know but I wasn't trying to kill you. Just trying to calm you down." Pontiac said with his left hand pointing towards the southern man. Pontiac was hoping the southern man believe him. Cause he really didn't want to go another rounds with him.

Tallahassee was breathing hard. He was sweating bullets and there were rolling down his forehead. Everything was hurting him. His jaw, chest, throat and his knee. His knee was the worst he was having a hard time just standing there. He wasn't sure how longer he could keep fighting this guy. Sure at first he seemed like a push over but now he was matching blow for blow. Tallahassee looked around them. First he saw a young boy standing on top of the wrecked semi they nearly missed. The boy was scanning his surroundings for trouble. He head was moving side to side. Then he stopped. Then he looked passed the man in front of him. To see the Caddy smashed all to hell and resting on its roof. Wichita, Columbus and some girl he didn't know in side the wreck. Wait where's Little Rock. "Fine I'm done fighting! Where Little Rock at?"

"If you're talking about the little girl she in the car. My friend, Cheyenne helping her."

Tallahassee started to walk forwards with a limp. When Trent Yelled. "Pontiac! We've got company heading this way! And fast!"

Pontiac turned and ran towards the boy. Tallahassee watched him go and thought how could he still run after there fight. He know he had to be hurting just bad as I was. Hell I gave him my best punch 100% power. I've Punched bikers bigger then me with that hit and knocked them out cold. But he didn't even seem fazed by it. The man reached the semi flipped trailer and all in on swift moment. He jumped up, grabbed hold and pulled him self up. He jumped to his feet and looked forwards.

Pontiac looked down the three lane highway in horror. It was full of zombies and they were heading this way. It was the horde from I-25. He'd only seen a horde twice before. Both times were Back in California. It was the night he and the other survivor left Alameda. First time was from a building roof him and the other conscripts were firing down into a sea of hungry faces. The streets were filled them. It's not something you forget. Then he saw another horde heading for a downed Black hawk Helicopter.

He knew they couldn't win this fight so that ment one thing. They had to make a run for it. Pontiac grabbed Trent by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Trent go and tell your sister were out of time. We need to leave now. Tell her the horde here and we don't have very long. GO… The boy just looked back down at the flood of zombies off in the distances. There wasn't time for so he yelled "NOWW!" He then gave Trent a push towards the wreak. Trent had a puzzled look on his face. But he snapped out of it and did what he was told. He turned and crawled down the side of the trailer and ran for the wreaked Caddy.

Pontiac watched him make it to the car. Then he saw snake skin guy limping towards the Caddy. "Hey snake!" The man looked up at Pontiac and cocked his head to . "Yes you. You and your friends need to start gathering your shit and start loading it in one of are cars!" The man bent down and crawed into the wreck and then he started throwing things out of the car. The skinny man started grabbing things before he headed for Cheyenne Nissan Murano. Pontiac turned around and watched the horde as it got closer. They were walking not running. They probably forgot what they were chasing and now they were just on the move. These smaller hordes do that. They forget and just walk in circles. Just then Harvey whispered. "You're not taking it all in." He was calm now. So Pontiac asked. "What?" Then Harvey added "Look in-between the lines." Pontiac Thought about it hard. It wasn't easy because his head was still pounding. Not taking it all in. And look in-between the lines. He said it a few times. Then it came to him. He was so focus on the horde up the road he wasn't paying attention to any thing else.

Panicked he turned around to make sure there wasn't another horde coming down the other way. He whipped out his binocular and scanned the road beyond the wreaked Caddy. He saw nothing. Not a dam thing was moving off into the distances. Pontiac was sure he had the first riddle figured out. In-between the line. But what lines was he talking about. Then out of nowhere it hit him. Battle lines. The horde was one line and he was the other line. He turned again and started to scan the highway in-between both lines. That when he realized how bad it was littered with wreaked. There were at lease a hundreds cars spread out in between him and the horde. Just then he saw movement only a few feet away. He focused in on it as he started running towards it. There were fifteen of them. He yelled out "Incoming!" As he draw his fighting bar from his back and jumped off the truck and landing in front of the group.

* * *

**Well I hope that was a good enough fight scene and Some what action packed. And as usual id like a review. Till next time. Peace out.**


End file.
